Veronica Mars: The High Price of Celebrity Status
by AspiringWriter91
Summary: A year has passed since the events of the movie&book. Veronica must solve another puzzling mystery involving hasbeens and wannabe actresses that's plaguing Neptune and has the incompetent Sheriff's department going after the wrong people. LoVe in a mature, healthy relationship. Staying in canon. Story is a continuation; written in 3rd person.
1. Prologue

_Short Synopsis: Fame isn't all it's cracked up to be might as well be one of the most cliche sayings in show-business. Although, time and time again, it rings true. Veronica must solve another puzzling mystery involving has-beens and wannabe actresses that is plaguing Neptune and has the incompetent Sheriff's department going after the wrong people yet again. What Veronica uncovers might put in danger someone close to her._

_ Stay tuned. _

* * *

_**Veronica Mars  
**_

The High Price of Celebrity Status  


* * *

**Prologue  
**

In the Warehouse District, an office in a modified brick building housed Neptune's infamous private detective agency. Ran by a father-daughter team, cars continuously came and went and the cases were always handled efficiently.

A humid day in May, the sky held an array of clouds but the brightness of the sun still peeked through. The light emanating from the two large, half-opened, windows illuminated the entire room. Manila folders laid stacked on top of an unoccupied wooden mahogany desk. A second desk, placed to the left side, was less organized. Two frames positioned on top showcased one picture of a blond, petite, teenage girl with a pit bull and her father and another of a man in uniform. A lamp, a cup of pens, and some file folders were scattered off to the sides. Front and center displayed a desk plate engraved with the words, Veronica Mars, P.I.

The clock on the wall read 12:49 pm. It was finally Friday and Veronica Mars, seated in a jet black leather chair, felt like she had been stuck in the office forever. Her stomach growled with anger. She, however, remained totally poised and focused at the task at hand.

A woman sat in a cushioned chair across from Veronica. This client, Chloe McAfee, dressed in a red sheath dress from the discount racks, was tall, black and in her late-thirties. A small business owner, she had been divorced once and re-married to a truck-driver she met online. The truck driver, Winston McSleazy, worked the night shifts. Chloe had many doubts her new husband was faithful after too many late nights home even on his days off. So much so Chloe felt the need to hire a private investigator. Veronica usually wouldn't waste her time with something so trivial and beneath her, but she needed the cash to continue to pay Mac her deserved rate. Her student loans were still another beast to contend with as well. While she had someone that was willing to help where money was concerned, Veronica was too stubborn to accept.

For the past month, there had been a lull in the casework department. Any calls Mac received this past week, Veronica would automatically take while her father, on another assignment, searched for a fugitive who fled to TJ. Catching marital infidelity was child's play to Veronica. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Unfortunately, you were correct, Mrs. McAfee. Your husband has been cheating on you. After his shifts were over, Winston continued to make frequent trips to the Seventh Veil. These occurred within the past two weeks if you note the time and date stamp." Veronica opened up a file and placed a picture in front of the client. "The woman in the shot with your husband is Loretta Cancun. Loretta has worked there for the past 12 years entertaining the guests among other things. In the next photo, you see him in the compromising position..."

Veronica wasn't finished, but it was all Chloe needed to hear. "That fucking disgusting pig! I knew it." The woman pulled off a chintzy wedding ring and threw it in her cheap, over-sized knock-off Prada bag. She then stormed out of the door, incriminating photos in hand.

In Neptune, where men had hookers on speed dial, the divorce rate exceeded fifty percent. No one stayed together for long.

Veronica stood up and glanced outside the door. She grinned at Mac. "I think that went well." Cindy Mackenzie had the appropriate title of technical-analyst/glorified secretary for Mars Investigations. Hacker just seemed too banal.

It had been a year and three months since Veronica Mars moved back to her hometown of Neptune. In a year, she lessened the amount of corruption in the seedy town, but it still ran rampant. The class wars divided the town. Shady deals were served with the morning coffee. Weevil continued to associate with the PCHers. Not to mention, Veronica had this strange gut feeling, that ever since Sack's murder, there were people keeping tabs on her father. Evil has many heads and when you chop off two, three more grow back.

Dan Lamb continued to hold office even after the whole debacle with Veronica's boyfriend Logan and other questionable emails and footage attained by her best friend, Mac, surfaced all over the internet. Neptune's wealthiest wanted to keep a Sheriff it could control. Lamb won the recent election; however, much to Veronica's satisfaction, he did not win a landslide victory. Long were the days that the Balboa County sheriff's department protected and served all of its citizens not just residing in the prestigious 90909 zip code. Everything in the profligated town rested in the hands of the highest bidder.

Mac pressed a few keys and swiveled her chair toward her boss. "I'm starving. Doriola's?"

Veronica's smile widened as her stomach growled again. "You read my mind!"

*x**x**x**x*

A few hours later, Veronica locked up the office and drove home. After months of house hunting following the return of her boyfriend, Veronica finally conceded on a two-story brick house with black shutters. While she loved Keith, it had been getting cramped at his quaint although nonetheless bachelor pad. She moved in with Logan near the more expensive yet safer side of Neptune, much to Veronica's chagrin. The three-bedroom residence, an absolutely beautiful architectural structure, also had a patio in the back with a swimming pool. What made the decision tough for Veronica, the location was as close a person could get to being in the 90909 zip code without actually being associated with it. It didn't help matters that Logan had bought it completely with his own money. Ultimately, a compromise had been made. Their place was situated ten minutes away from Dick's Cape Cod-styled beach house in one direction heading south and fifteen away from her father's rancher heading north.

Veronica had been there for around two months. It still took getting accustomed to this type of luxury. She shared an L shape walk-in closet with Logan and had a office room specifically designed for all her P.I. business. _I've sold my soul to the devil,_ Veronica had thought when she unpacked the first box into the house. Logan, on the other hand, believed this was modest in comparison to some of the houses the real estate agent referred to them in the beginning.

A huge cork-board hung on the office wall with photographs. After taking off her shoes at the front door, she brought her bag and entered the particular room. Veronica slipped two files inside the filing cabinets next to her desk.

Logan usually would greet her when she arrived home. However, he was nowhere to be seen. After checking the bedroom, Veronica walked back into the kitchen foyer. There was no note, no voice-mail. Veronica figured he was out with Dick having remembered a conversation earlier but texted Logan to be sure.

** *When will you be home?***

She put her iPhone on top of the granite counter top and checked the refrigerator. The stainless steal fridge was filled with mostly beer, a half empty bottle of wine, and some eggs. Veronica pulled out a Styrofoam container with left over Thai food from the night before and placed the contents in the microwave.

Her phone then beeped. It was from her dad.

***How was today's case?***

She gave a quick synopsis. Her father had some down time while on the pursuit. Now that they were_ partners, _the duo made sure to check in with each other every day especially if one was out of town. Keith had finally accepted he raised a damn impressive private investigator even if this was never the life he intended her to have.

Her leftovers were finally done and so she moved towards the living room placing the lukewarm food on the coffee table and turning on the TV to channel 4 News. As she went back to grab a fork from a drawer, her phone beeped again.

***Out with Dick. Be home late. Wish you were here.***

Veronica loosened up and replied, ***That's what they all say.***

***I'm the only one that meant it.***

Veronica put her phone down. She tried to act nonchalant but deep inside she still had the nagging urge to track his phone. Logan was not the same boy she dated in high school. Although after she endured months of pinning during his six-month deployment never knowing if he'd come back to her, Veronica just wanted him here. While they would never live a domestic fantasy, it didn't matter. Veronica and Logan knew they would have never made it work with anyone else.

_There is always a calm before the storm_, Veronica thought.

With Wallace hanging out with his little brother and Mac on a date, all Veronica wanted to do was just snuggled up with a blanket and watch TV tonight with Logan. The week had been long while gathering surveillance for clients at odd hours of the night.

For once, there was nothing interesting on the news. Sprawled out on top of a large leather couch, Veronica dosed off.

A light shimmered past the blinds brightening the room for a short moment. Veronica awoke to the sounds of a car pulling into the driveway.

Still wearing her outfit from that day, Veronica tore off the blanket, grabbed the remote to switch off the TV, and sluggishly moved over to the last place she dropped her iPhone. Checking the screen, there were no new messages but discovered the time was 2:34 am. She then sauntered over to back door. Logan had some explaining to do and Veronica was too head-strung to let it wait till the morning.

Her arms crossed, she tapped her foot incessantly. Her mouth formed a hard line. The first thing Veronica saw was Logan helping up a semi-unconscious woman. Veronica's eye brows furrowed in consternation. The woman's head was face-down, her long auburn locks covering most of her features. Veronica couldn't get a good look at the person. "What did I say about bringing strippers home pass midnight?" Veronica quipped with mild annoyance. Logan didn't respond and instead walked straight into the empty guest bedroom on the first floor. Veronica quickly followed behind. Logan took a deep breath. He placed the woman on top of the comforter. He turned toward Veronica and it was in that moment she noticed the corner above his left eye near the brow was bleeding.

Veronica's mouth dropped open and she stepped closer toward Logan. His face was inscrutable. "What happened? Who is that?" She glanced swiftly back at the woman and now recognized the familiar face.

Logan's adoptive half-sister. "Trina."

Veronica, without a moment of hesitation, quickly ambled into the kitchen to get a dampened washcloth. She met Logan as he shut the guest room door behind him. Veronica took a few steps forward and helped wiped the blood away from Logan's eye. He flinched as the wet cloth met his skin. "What the hell happened?"

"You should see the other guy," Logan retorted slightly grinning.

Veronica rolled her eyes. She found none of this amusing, not at this hour. Logan hadn't been in a bar fight in years not counting defending her honor at the high school reunion.

Logan sighed, "Trina walked into the '09er club with some dickhead attached to her arm already shit-faced and on something. One thing let to another and we got thrown out."

"Why was Trina even in Neptune. It's not like there's anything here for her. Why did it resort to a scene in Road House?"

"Veronica can this please wait till tomorrow?" Logan yawned.

Veronica wasn't going to let him off that easy. She was becoming increasingly exasperated.

He could tell by the look in her eyes. "Fine." Logan retold the cliff-notes version. It all began with Dick forcing Logan to come to the '09ner club for a Bro's Night Out.

_"Dude, can you at least pretend to have a little bit of fun?" Dick remarked as he handed Logan an overpriced draft beer. "I see no ball and chain unless one of these ladies decides later on." Dick playfully elbowed Logan in the rib. "Amirite?"_

_Logan checked his watch. "As much as I've enjoyed being your wing-man tonight, I need to get home."_

_"Your loss, bro."_

_"How?" Logan responded but Dick ignored him having found a woman with cat-eye makeup by the bar donning a skin tight leopard print dress with a plunging neckline and four inch heels._

_"Me-ow. I'd like to go into the wild." Logan overheard Dick say which he knew was his cue to leave. There was nowhere else Logan wanted to be except home even if that meant watching 60 Minutes with Veronica._

_However just as he was exiting, a ghost from his past rolled up. Dressed in a strapless black top and way too-tight pants, Trina walked in high as a kite._

_"Logan? Well, this is a surprised!" Trina exclaimed exuberantly. "It's been too-o-o long."_

_"I didn't know they were allowing circus freaks into the club." Logan turned to the man holding Trina's hand. He looked completely stoned. Eyes were blood shot and his mouth hung slightly open. "Who's this clown?"_

_"My boyfriend, Rob!" Trina pulled the man closer to her. He continued to stare into space._

_Logan inevitably exchanged forced pleasantries with his sister. Trina begged Logan to stay and chat batting her fake eyelashes at him, which he complied only to find out more information on why she returned to Neptune. Staying at the Neptune Grand, Trina was back for so-called business._

_"I'm here about a part in a movie. Some unknown up-in-comer is directing the feature; it's gonna be big."_

_Logan leaned up against the bar. "Still chasing after that pipe dream, I see."_

_"You hush. I've been making a name for myself." Sitting at a bar stool, Trina held a vodka tonic in her hand. She sloshed it around a few times before she spilled a few drops on her pants. "Whoops."_

_"Right, the Dancing with the Stars stint last year. Weren't you kicked off after the first round?" Logan asked as he handed Trina a napkin._

_"Please." Trina scoffed. "I hurt my ankle and thought it best to leave the competition."_

_"Of course." Logan rolled his eyes. In truth, Trina still lived off the some royalties to a direct to TV film which focused on the Aaron Echolls story. Her acting career hadn't ever taken off. Her last IMDB credit had her listed as a waitress that got murdered in a lowly rated CSI episode three months ago. Trina's hands were fidgety. Her pupils dilated. Logan's best guess was that Trina was on speed. He grew tiresome. "Well, this has been enlightening but it's late. Have fun, Trin, I'm sure this guy, Rob, is another winner."_

_"You got a problem, man?" Trina's boyfriend muffled staring straight at Logan. "Imma wipe that smirk off your face."_

_Before Logan even had a chance to register the remark, Trina's boyfriend threw the first punch._

_Things got more out of control when Trina tried to stop. Rob then pushed her out of the way and she fell to the ground. Logan having deja vu slammed him against the bar. Dick had come to Logan's aid; however, it was too late. They were all kicked out of the club._

"So you see I didn't go all grade school." Logan replied to Veronica. "Her stellar boyfriend stooped to that level all on his own out of no where I might add. I was just trying to mediate the situation afterwards. The guy ran off once outside. I think he was hallucinating or something. Trina was out of it as you saw firsthand. It would have looked too conspicuous if I just dropped her in the lobby of the hotel, so I took her home."

After all that has happened with Trina finding out who her real parents were, seeing on newspapers and live TV the death of Aaron Echolls and her failed attempts at fame, at 35, she had been on a steady downward spiral. Whatever money she had, Trina squandered on drugs and alcohol. Veronica wondered if Logan had never joined the navy that this would have similarly become his life.

Veronica softened. It was extremely late and she could see Logan hadn't asked for this to happen. "I would've just left her inside a taxi. Trina's a big girl." She smiled trying to get Logan to relax. He simply shrugged. "Oh, come on. I'm tired and you look like hell." She leaned in slowly and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Veronica then took Logan's hand and he followed her upstairs to the master bedroom. Neither one spoke for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Authors Note: So what did you think so far? It's gonna be noir of course. I made it a year or so in advance (which is why there's a bit of exposition) so not to disrupt what's going on within the books. I've read the first one, so it's the continuation of that. Please respond with a comment. It's extremely helpful. I'm going to try to keep this canonical following the progression of the movie and the book! Every important character will be making appearances. Chapter 1 will introduce the long mystery arc, though the corruption in Neptune will be just as important to the story****. :)  
**

**Update: I'm officially going to say the year is 2017. Why? Because they graduated in 2006. The movie (made in 2014) is set in 2016 and this story is a year later. Hopefully that works for all of you lol**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tucked underneath the soft gray comforter, she rested. Most of her clothes from the day before had fallen in a pile near the over-flowing laundry-hamper. The light emerging from the blinds in bars woke Veronica up to an empty bed. Glancing at the alarm clock, the bright red numbers read 7:30am. She mumbled something unintelligible.

Veronica begrudgingly got out of the king-size bed, dressed in only a long t-shirt and underwear, and took a few steps toward her dresser. She pulled out a bra, plain blue v-neck, and her favorite pair of jeans. She made sure to check the mirror in the attached bathroom and brush through her hair a few times. Veronica then ambled downstairs to the aroma of bacon grease and toast filling the room. Logan was by the stove in the kitchen, standing in his boxer briefs and a baggy white shirt, finishing up the last round of strips. On the counter was a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast with Veronica's name on it.

"Hungry?" He asked, beaming, once she came into view. His cut above his left eye was barely noticeable but the skin around the area turned ever so slightly a shade of purple. "There's toast, bacon, and eggs."

"Yes, I can see that." Veronica gave him a warm smile. She walked over to the plate and nibbled on a piece of bacon. She then moved over to the Keurig, grabbed a mug from the shelf above, and made herself a single cup of french vanilla coffee. "Trina still here?"

Logan switched the knob off on the stove and placed the skillet off to the side. He turned facing Veronica. "Yeah, I'm letting her sleep off the hang over."

The two of them sat down at the dining table for a nice, quiet breakfast which was disrupted almost immediately by Trina stumbling in, groggy, with her clothes on from last night wrinkled and stained, make-up smeared all over her eyes and strands of hair balled up in knots. In her mid-thirties, Trina Echolls still acted childish. She recognized Logan first. "What happened last night?" She sat down in a chair next to Veronica. Trina looked quizzical at her for a moment. "Nice to see you Veronica. Visiting?"

Veronica smirked. "No, I live here."

Trina's mouth fell open. She swallowed hard. "Oh. Good for you two after all these years. I am so happy for you." Veronica assumed Trina was trying to be sincere but there was still an air of condescension in the way Trina uttered those last words.

Veronica nodded with a stuffed face full of bacon. "Thanks."

A few moments of awkwardness soon passed.

"So...Where's Rob?" Trina asked, breaking the tension, while stealing a piece of toast off Logan's plate. She winced a few times being barely able to see out of her eyes. Rubbing them only made matters worst. Her head throbbed. Internally, she felt like a truck ran over her and then got hit in the head with a bag of bricks.

The three of them all looked in different directions for a moment. Staring off in silence.

"You don't remember?" Logan questioned, his attention back to his sister. "Anything?" This morning was in the running for the most uncomfortable breakfast of the year.

"No." Trina contemplated what to say next while piecing together the events of the night in her mind. "I remember walking into the '09er and then everything went fuzzy like on an old analog TV."

"Your guy is probably asleep in some alleyway." Logan shook his head in indignation. "After he punched me in the eye. What the hell did you two take?"

"He, what? I, I mean, it was just MDMA..." She trailed off. Her mouth curved upwards. "It's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Trina got up after finishing the last bit of toast. She lost balance and had to hold on to the back of Veronica's chair. "Mind if I take a shower? Freshen up a bit?"

Veronica glanced at Logan with an eyebrow raised. He audibly sighed and then nodded. An unspoken conversation between them. "Sure Trin, go on ahead," Logan answered.

"Thanks. I'll be out of your hairs in no time."

_Not soon enough._ Veronica whispered under her breath while staring down at her half-eaten eggs.

Logan was next to rise up. He brought all the dishes over to the sink and began washing a few when his phone buzzed loudly. Wiping his hands against paper towels, he went to checked his inbox filled with texts. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Veronica?"

"Yeah." She perked up.

"Remember Connor Larkin?"

"Oh yeah." Veronica's voice raised up an octave. "It was the summer after college freshman year. He was a big movie star. I was just a fan. Things got hot and heavy. The tabloids said it would never work. He then went off to shoot a TV show pilot and I never saw him again."

"Right, okay..." Logan's facial expression hardened. He flipped through message after message. "I just got informed he's dead."

Veronica frowned; her fork slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor with a loud thunk. _Worst breakfast ever._

*x**x**x**x*

_*Breaking News: Connor Larkin, best known for his blockbusters in the early 00s, died of an accidental overdose in his Los Angeles apartment early May 14th. He was 32.*_

All over every media outlet from ABC, NBC, E!, TMZ to Facebook and Twitter revealed the special report. Articles detailing the tragedy of the late teen heart-throb who never quite made it to the big time cropped up everywhere. Images of his chiseled features and million dollar smile flashed on every screen.

The actor's last movie premiered on Lifetime. A sizzling steam pile of shit called the _Husband's Revenge_. He played the home-wrecker, a wealthy stock broker with an affinity for going after married women. Larkin had previously starred in two TV-dramas in the past, though both were cancelled after only one season. His most popular movies were filmed during his heart-throb years. The ones made when Aaron Echolls was still alive. When teenage girls still pinned a magazine clipping of Larkin up on their walls next to Chad Michael Murray and Adam Brody. Many years passed since then and no academy award nominations or box office hits later, Connor Larkin had been relegated to TV-movies and guest spots on E! to stay relevant.

In the late afternoon, evidence proved he had overdosed on a deadly mixture of prescription drugs including sleeping pills, hydrocodone, and Xanax. Some were even ruling it a suicide. His girlfriend of five years, also an actress on a popular CBS show, found him that morning not breathing.

Around five pm, Veronica drove toward the Warehouse District. On her way, she witnessed two stop-and-frisks. She filmed the second one of a boy no older than sixteen getting pushed up against the cop car and threatened with a taser. Veronica contemplated on letting Mac post it to YouTube with the label, Police Brutality. It wouldn't change anything. Deputy Lyles would just get a slap on the wrist. She needed to catch them doing something big but as Keith numerously stated, it was his concern. As Veronica entered the empty office, she noticed the phone on Mac's desk flashed with six new messages.

An hour passed by. Mac finally arrived later than expected. "Sorry, I couldn't find my keys."

"How was the date?" Veronica inquired. Mac had been in Radio Shack looking for equipment one day when she began talking to a 30 year old, MIT grad, buying cable connectors. He worked as a computer programmer for a private fortune 500 company in Neptune. Zachary Eberhardt had tousled brown hair and a lanky physique but his green eyes were mesmerizing. A week later, they ran into each other again at Java the Hut and he had asked her out.

Mac sat down at her desk, organizing a few things before peering back up at her best friend who was eagerly waiting the details. "Zack ended back at my place."

"Mac-Attack!" Veronica clapped her hands together in excitement. "So it went well?"

"Yeah, I mean there was no moment during the night where I wanted to gouge my eyes out with an ice-cream scooper." She gave Veronica a coy smile. "He wants to go out again next weekend."

"That's great! Logan and I will have to get drinks with you two soon."

Mac's eyes widened. "O-oh I dunno about that yet. Anyway, new case?"

"Just a fraudulent claim. I need you to find his true identity by working some of your hacker magic." Veronica handed Mac a paper with scribbled information.

Mac slumped in her chair somewhat disappointed. "Easy."

Before Veronica could get another word in, a beautiful woman with high cheek bones and long, luscious blonde hair strolled in. Her outfit alone could pay six months worth of the Mars' office rent. The oddly familiar face had on an expensive Chanel white blouse, Armani pants and wore sleek, black Jimmy Choos. Her piercing blue eyes were blotchy from the looks of crying all morning. "May I speak to a Mr. or Ms. Mars?"

"That's me." Veronica took her hand out. The woman mindlessly shook it. "How can I help you?"

The women sniffled before responding, "Can we talk in, er, private?"

"Right this way." Veronica led the woman through the glass door and showed her to the seat across from her comfy leather chair.

The woman's eyes darted around the room. "Not to sound cavalier, but has anyone told you to update your office? I feel like I just stepped onto a set from the '70s."

Veronica pursed her lips. "Yeah, I'll let my interior decorator know next time she's in town."

The women gazed at Veronica intently. "Sorry, it's been a rough day. I'm Marcie Jacobs. There hasn't been one cop to take me serious. I heard _you_ were the one to seek for these kinds of matters." Marcie had a look of disbelief strewn across her face. Veronica didn't exactly fit the stereotypical appearance of what Marcie had in mind for a private investigator. At five foot two, Veronica could still pass for a cheerleader.

Veronica gasped realizing Marcie Jacobs was the actress who played an FBI agent on the number one show on CBS. She was also the long-time girlfriend of Connor Larkin. Veronica chest tightened. "And that would be?"

Marcie sat down and cupped her hands in her lap. "I want you to find the person or persons responsible for the death of Connor Larkin."

"Marcie Jacobs, right? You were the one who found him. I am so sorry for your loss." Veronica recalled back to the new reports. The LAPD had a open-and-shut case. "What's makes you think it wasn't an accident?"

"I know Connor. I love him. We've been together for almost six years. He's not going to take a bunch of pills when just a week ago..." Two tears streamed down Marcie's face, "...he found out I'm pregnant. He couldn't have been more elated." She quickly wiped the salty tears away and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. Feeling vulnerable, her facial features contorted into a sharp frown. She leaned closer. "Look, I've got a bunch of ass-hat paparazzi following me and newscasters asking for interviews and the what-not. Not to mention, if word gets out I'm pregnant... I'll be staying at the Neptune Grand suite until all this settles down. We've always preferred our privacy."

"Were you with him the night before?"

"No, but..." She took a deep breath. "Connor wasn't an addict. I'm not even entirely sure how he came into possession of some of these drugs they are saying were in his system." Marcie paused possibly to control herself from tearing up for the umpteenth time. "Are you on the case or not?"

"Yes." Veronica knew many celebrities had died exactly the same way. The story of an unfortunate accident seemed completely plausible. However, Marcie had a good point. Would a future-dad risk mixing drugs together that could end up being fatal? Especially with no past abuse before? Where did the drugs come from? Did his physician prescribed them to him? Why? Veronica's mind was now flooded with questions. Marcie tried her best to fill in some more gaps.

Connor Larkin had, maybe not on the big screen, a life worth living for at home.

"There's a few things first..." Veronica listed her hourly rate among other necessities.

"Fine, fine. I'll agree to anything you need. Money is not an issue." Marcie Jacobs pulled out the Galaxy S5 and left it on top of the desk. "This is his phone. Maybe you can check with the people he has been in contact with last."

"Thank you Marcie. I'll also need the names of Connor's regular physician and if he sees a psychiatrist."

Marcie quickly wrote four names down a blanket sheet of paper. "Dr. Christopher Magnusson-Lanza. He's a doctor to bunch of stars." Marcie stood up. "I go to someone else entirely. He'd be someone I'd like to question. Unfortunately, Dr. Magnusson-Lanza has been busy appearing all over the news channels." Marcie put on a brave face. "I didn't know what else to do."

Veronica nodded taking everything in while remaining calm. She could tell underneath the cool exterior and layers of make-up that this was a woman completely and utterly distraught inwardly by the news of her lover. Veronica had an instant appreciation for Marcie. The fact she was even able to get out Los Angeles and drive all the way to Neptune to find answers and prove her theory was right showed strength. Marcie Jacobs didn't crumble. "If you need me for anything, don't hesitate to call. Here's my card."

Marcie Jacobs reviewed the words on the card in the palm of her hand. "I just want some piece of mind and justice to be served."

"I'll try my best." It was quickly becoming Veronica's catch phrase.

*x**x**x**x*

Veronica and Mac stayed at the office for most of the night piecing together Connor Larkin's life hoping something would stick out at them. Wallace wearing green sweats came over around eight bringing a medium size pizza and a box of wings.

"His past phone records indicated that he received several calls the night before from his publicist, Marcie, and two guys, Alexander Webster and Gregory Bua." Mac started to say. "Long-time friends."

"None with any priors." Veronica added. "On IMDB, Alex Webster is a producer and Greg Bua is a screen writer for indie flicks. They don't seem likely but we can add them to the list."

"Why is it so hard to believe maybe Larkin simply had problems he couldn't handle and to him drugs were the solution?" Wallace mentioned while yawning. The clock on the wall's short hand pointing at ten. It had been two full hours of research. "I love you both, but this seems pretty cut and dry."

Veronica glared at Wallace. "The only drugs Marcie has ever seen him use are marijuana and ecstasy. From what she told me, Connor didn't take depressants and never had. There was no bottle of Xanax or sleeping pills anywhere in the house. She didn't seem the type to make this stuff up. So why would he take a bunch of prescription drugs out of the blue?"

"His career? Have you seen any of his movies in the last five years?" Wallace challenged.

Mac and Veronica both in unison said, "No."

"Neither has America." Wallace rubbed his temples. "What does your dad think?"

Veronica thought back to the text conversation she had with Keith earlier. "He agrees. Something is off."

Veronica glanced down at scattered papers. None of it made sense. Had Connor Larkin become a has-been? Would that be enough to bring someone to resort to a lethal combination of drugs? She would need to speak to Marcie again_. Maybe the couple were secretly having problems. Maybe Connor didn't want to be a dad in the first place and was stressed and couldn't sleep._ _Maybe, shit just happens, _Veronica thought. It wouldn't be the first time the universe gave a big F-U to someone.

*x**x**x**x*

By the time Veronica arrived home it was midnight. Everything was eerily quiet. She dropped her bag and shoes by the stairway. Her mind still racing going over scenarios. Logan came down the stairs.

"Hey, sorry, I know we had plans. New case. You're not going to believe it." Veronica looked around. "Did Trina leave?"

"She went back to her room at the Neptune Grand. She asked for a 10,000 dollar loan as her form of a goodbye hug. Hmph. After telling her to get an actual job, she flipped me off on the way out."

"Typical. Anyway, the actress, Marcie Jacobs, came to the office this afternoon. She thinks Larkin was drugged on purpose. Someone could've wanted him dead. I'll probably be in Los Angeles sometime this week."

"Jeez." Logan scratched the back of his head. "I remember Marcie when I used to still see Connor around. How's she holding up?"

"Better than I would." Just like that the words escaped her mouth like traitors. She had been thinking subconsciously about it since Marcie left Mars Investigations. She shook her head not letting the thought reach the surface.

Logan knew exactly though. "I would never let that happen."

"I know." Veronica, exhausted, looked at the stairs as if they were some impossible barrier. "Ugh, we should really consider installing an elevator."

Logan crookedly smiled. "Nah, come here." He pulled her closer and lifted her off the ground. He then carried Veronica all the way up the stairs. When they reached the bedroom, he gently placed her on top of the comforter. The room was almost pitch-black.

"I stand corrected." Veronica added. She looked dreamily up at Logan. "And chivalry isn't dead after all. Maybe I'll find a unicorn next." She quipped. It was her defense mechanism. Keep everything light and airy.

"Hmm...not sure on the unicorn, but I have a pet leprechaun, Séamus. He brings me gold every month." Logan laid down next to Veronica. His arms propping him up.

"Ah, so that's where it comes from!"

Logan chuckled showing his perfect white teeth under the moonlight.

He can't help but be mesmerized by her and likewise. Her eyes bore into his. Logan moved on top of her sending a trail of kisses down her neck, electrifying her. His tongue swirled inside her mouth while pinning her arms to the sides. If she had been cold from the outside, Veronica now felt like she was on fire.

Her heart beat accelerated. He stripped off his sweater and unzipped his jeans as she simultaneously pulled her pants off and removed her blouse. They wanted each other badly knowing that in another few months he'd be gone again off on another mission or she would be off on a dangerous case by herself. A few seconds passed and they settled back into their old rhythms. Logan pushed his body up against hers. Veronica's legs pulled closer to her abdomen. His lips pressed hard against hers. Tingles were sent to every fiber of her being and Veronica's cheeks flushed with color. They were both irrevocably in love with each other in that moment; time and space melted away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let me know what you think especially if you have questions! I aim to please. :) **

**So things are light and airy now for everyone but shit will hit the fan. Stay tuned.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Veronica sat halfway up underneath the bed sheet covers on her laptop wearing nothing except boy shorts and a silk cami. Hair tied up in a messy bun and dark circles under her eyes, Veronica had been awake since the crack of dawn collecting data. Her fingers tapped against keys while flying through article after article, soaking in as much information as possible.

She remembered meeting Larkin a few times in high school. A box-office mega star back then with a proclivity to drink sun tea and gamble thousands of dollars away in poker games. Veronica felt confident she knew the ins and out of his life. In the last three years alone, he met with scathing reviews and a lack of decent available jobs. Gia Goodwin was right, a pretty face (and body) could only get you so far.

Veronica was almost through a story detailing the behind scenes of a 2005 Iraq War film directed by Jeffrey Ellis starring Aaron Echolls and a young Connor Larkin. "Logan, you grew up with Connor, right? He used to live in Neptune until 2006."

Logan exited the bathroom fully dressed. His hair was slightly damp from previously taking a shower. "Back when I was still in elementary and junior high, in the years they remembered my birthday, mom would throw these ridiculous charades. The Larkins lived a few houses down. Aaron would invite them."

Loss in thought, Veronica had a flashback to Logan's last birthday. The big 3-0. Dick made him take kamikazes and a shot called a Flaming Asshole at the '09er. It was one of the rare occasions Logan with decreased inhibitions opened up about his time in the military. The emails sent during his deployment had been vague due to a confidentiality clause. A few of his navy buddies from San Diego also made an appearance that night recalling embarrassing stories of when Logan first joined. Lieutenant Echolls call-sign was Malibu. It fit him having lived in California his whole life with a natural inclination to surf whenever the weather was good. However, coined by one of his "buddies", the true meaning stemmed from that fact Logan was a _rich bastard_, who had a penchant for tumultuous relationships with women, and screwed up from growing up in Hollywood's public eye. In other words, he was Malibu Ken until they got to know Logan beneath the surface. The name stuck.

Logan sat down near the corner of the bed. "What are you thinking?"

Veronica shook her head, trying to get back on track. "I have to consider all plausible outcomes." She held out a finger each time she counted another possibility. "A deranged fan, someone from his past, his doctor, his agent, another actor... If we are to assume there was foul play, the culprit could be anyone." Connor Larkin's estimated time of death had been recorded at 1:08 am. The last time Marcie received a text from Connor was 9:19 pm on March 13th. She called him twice at ten pm and twelve am to no answer. It wasn't until seven am that she stopped by the apartment and noticed Connor passed out on the bed in the clothes he wore the day before. The investigation the following morning stated clearly there were no indication of a break-in at his apartment. Nonetheless, too much time was held unaccountable.

Veronica needed to procure more details of that night. What had Larkin been up to just hours before his death? Marcie told Veronica she stayed at her own house in Beverly Hills believing Larkin had fallen asleep early.

Mac currently worked on gaining online access to Connor's medical records. Veronica's next step would be to interview Alex Webster, who conveniently lived in a mansion up in the hills in Neptune, then Greg Bua, and anyone attached to Larkin's last movie, _the Husband's Revenge_. She would need to attain any security cam footage from his Villa Royale penthouse apartment.

Logan could see the wrinkles between Veronica's brows forming as she bounced from theory to theory in her mind. This was her addiction, fitting the puzzle pieces back together. "If it helps, I know I didn't poison him," he wisecracked trying to infuse some lightness into the air.

Veronica sighed in relief as she playfully wiped her forehead with the back of her right hand. "Phew, I can scratch one name off my suspect list."

"In all seriousness. Promise me you will be careful if Marcie's suspicions do pan out..."

"I have a gun just in case." Truth be told, she hadn't used it since the Dewalt-Scott case and one she rather never recall. Veronica preferred her taser above all else. The idea of hurting someone still made her heart clench. However, Veronica reluctantly practiced with Keith a number of times and eventually got pretty good at hitting the targets. Veronica surmised she no longer felt afraid to use it if under dire circumstances. Keith would never admit to being proud, but Veronica Mars had finally earned her spot in the grown up P.I. business world.

"That's still a scary thought." Logan grinned. "Remember to aim the barrel away from your face."

Veronica gave him a sarcastic look. "Ha-ha. Very funny. I might even have a better shot than you."

He stood up. "Nonsense. I'm an excellent marksman."

She tried to not think about that statement on a deeper level. Continuing the banter, she put her laptop off to the side and folded her arms. "Let's prove it then."

"Just so I can see your face after I hit the bull's-eye five times in a row. Tuesday, at the shooting range. Let's say one pm. That is, if you can take a break from sleuthing for an hour."

"I'll be there."

*x**x**x**x*

Back at the office, Veronica called Alex Webster to set up an interview. He co-produced a serialized drama about twenty-somethings in college on the CW. The show developed a cult following despite it being trashy and poorly acted. Alex had a jammed pack schedule during the week with his precious Sundays left to relax. Yet, after much persuasion, he agreed to meet Veronica at his house at 3:30 pm.

Suddenly, her dad entered the office, surprising Veronica. In what was almost a week away in TJ, he came back successful. Keith held up a check for thirty-five hundred. "One less bail jumper walking the streets."

Veronica immediately gave him a huge hug. "Nice to have you back, Dad. An old geezer such as yourself can catch a runaway before Lamb even considers getting off his ass."

Keith squinted his eyes as he broke away from their embrace. "Hey there, you're only as old as you feel."

"And how to do you feel?"

"Exhausted." Keith took a few steps and slouched down in the chair behind his desk. A stack of files laid unopened on top. "How about you fill me in on this Larkin case over some coffee."

"Great idea except we're all out of fresh coffee. I can offer you some you some warm, yellowish faucet water."

The piping was just one of the few problems the office building suffered over the past year. Hideous taupe colored walls and furnished by thrift store couches and chairs that smelled like bleach, the waiting room, where Mac's desk situated, desperately needed a make-over.

"Hmm. How about if Mac runs..."

Keith got cut off by Mac yelling, "I'm not a gofer! Hire a real secretary if you want morning-joe from Java the Hut." A few beats later, Mac again hollered. "Guys, you might want to see this!" She had been staring at her monitor for over an hour decrypting Dr. Magnusson-Lanza's online patient records.

Veronica quickly went over behind Mac's desk with Keith following suit out of curiosity. On one screen, it listed all the visitations and one medication. Hydrocodone was prescribed a month ago. There were no listing for Alphrazolam, Diazepam, or Doxylamine. "This is why I love you!" Veronica exclaimed.

"And to think, I thought it had to do with my sparkling personality and lack of people skills."

"Actually, it's the rockin' hair-cut. I'm a huge fan." Mac rolled her eyes while Veronica glanced back at the screen. "Ooh! That's interesting." She pointed to the bottom of the page. "He was taking Vicodin for his lower back."

Mac scrolled down. "That's all."

"So, it leaves three over-the-counter drugs unexplained for. We'll see what Mr. Webster has to say."

*x**x**x**x*

After Logan arrived home from duty, the keys to the sleek BMW had been handed back to it's owner. Needing wheels, Weevil helped Veronica attain a good deal on a used black Ford Focus. A modest vehicle, it didn't attract as much attention when Veronica drove to the more decrepit, impoverished areas of Neptune during stake outs. She parked the car along the side of a silver 2016 Lamborghini Huracan LP 610-5. Her car looked like a pile of rusted metal in comparison. Alexander Webster II lived in a gated community where homes were miniature resorts. Even before Alex became a successful executive producer for popular TV shows, he had always been filthy rich thanks to his trust fund.

She carried her signature studded black bag over her shoulder up the stoned pathway. The grass was neatly cut one inch above the ground. A garden of flowers were delicately managed and arranged by type. Veronica rang the doorbell twice expecting to see a butler.

A scruffy looking, dark-haired man no taller than 5'6 wearing a John Varvatos midnight blue t-shirt and jeans opened the door. The strong scent of cologne made Veronica's nostrils flare.

"Hi, I'm Veronica Mars. We spoke on the phone earlier? The private investigator Marcie hired. I was hoping to ask you a few questions about the night of May 13th?"

Alex tilted his head to the side and did a double take. Veronica wore a light green blouse and trousers and had her hair curled in a soft pinned half up-do. "Um. Right." He looked ill at ease, but gestured Veronica inside. "Come in, come in."

The house appeared straight out of a Pottery Barn catalog. The living-room walls were painted a muted yellow ochre; stained wood bookshelves, soft white couches with forest green plush pillows filled the space. A 60 inch 3D plasma HDTV stood on the back wall. Priceless art lined the hallway encased and protected inside embossed frames hung the walls. An Egyptian wool rug covered the hardwood floors. All the rich green curtains were pulled back. A glass chandelier glistened as the light hit its many flat facets.

At 33, he had a wife who was out shopping all day. The maid left half an hour ago. It was just Veronica and Alex. The two sat down at the dining-room table. A bowl of fruit acted as the center piece with two vases full of flowers cut from the garden on either side.

"Would you like anything? Some tea perhaps?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you. I just want to say first I am so sorry. I lost my best friend a long time ago." Veronica sometimes wondered what her life would be like if Lilly were alive today. So much of her anger and need for justice rooted itself in her from that incident over a decade ago.

Alex nodded briefly, showing sincerity with his eyes. "I knew Larkin since I first started out in the biz. I'm in denial." He paused and straightened up a bit. "What did you want to know that Entertainment Weekly didn't already publish?"

Veronica got out a notebook and pen. She crossed her legs. Jotting down a few notes, she inquired, "As mentioned, Marcie asked me to piece together the night before on May 13th. Where were you that evening?"

"Connor and I made plans to go to a club in downtown LA on Friday. We normally don't like those scenes, but my wife pleaded for a night out. I couldn't get a hold of Connor and by eleven, I gave up. I figured he was with Marcie and she just didn't want to go."

"What else can you tell me?"

He rubbed his chin a few times, contemplating. "The following morning, my phone went berserk. I had at least thirty missed calls. Marcie stopped by the house, slapped me right across the face. Then my wife turned on the TV. It was a mess. I never thought he'd go down that way, but I guess you never know... I just wished he'd given us all some indication of his problems. We could have helped him." Alex began chewing on one of his cuticles.

Veronica processed the information and moved on. "So, you think it was an accident?"

"What's the alternative? No note. There's no way he'd off himself not with the prospect of becoming a dad."

"Is there anyone you can think of who might have had a qualm with Connor?"

"No." He stated firmly. "None at all."

"Marcie believes what happened to Connor was homicide."

"Yeah, well she probably feels horrible for not being there Friday. Honestly, their relationship was always on and off. That's why they hadn't moved in together after all this time. I know she is devastated, but I think she feels guilty the most. Marcie would be the one to drive him away each time." Alex took a deep breath and exhaled. He had on a poker face masking his true emotions. Although, Veronica could easily tell underneath Alex felt quite disquieted by her presence.

Veronica abruptly dropped her pen and got up. "I apologize, mind if I use your bathroom?"

It caught him off guard for a moment; he simply opened and closed his mouth. He double blinked, "Second door on your right."

She didn't actually have to go, but Veronica's intuition led her to believe Alex was hiding something. She knew the guest bathroom would have nothing. She sneaked around and up the stairs to the master bathroom.

Unexpectedly, her phone buzzed. As she pulled it out of her pant pocket, she noticed Wallace sent her a text.

***Find today's newspaper. Look in the obituaries.***

_That's cryptic_, Veronica thought. _Another victim? Connor's death notice?_ It would have to wait though. Veronica slipped her phone in her back pocket and opened the cabinet above the sink. The inside contained shaving cream, two razors, toothpaste, band-aids, and a few pill bottles. On the bottom shelf was Unisom Sleep, over-the-counter sleeping pills which have 25mg of doxylamine each.

Veronica crept down the stairs. Alex had been distracted by his phone. He updated his twitter account with a new tweet, _#onlythegooddieyoung_.

As she reclaimed her seat, Alex hadn't realized her return. "Thanks," Veronica said trying to get his attention. "Now, where was I? Oh right, I have proof that his doctors never prescribed him medications that were found in his system which confirmed Marcie's theory. Have you given him any medications, maybe Unisom? Do you believe Connor would resort to pipelines?" Veronica was spit-firing questions at him now.

"Shit. Really..." He looked dumbfounded. His left hand still grasping his phone tightly. "No. I mean, my wife uses Unisom. She has trouble sleeping sometimes. I know there's a bunch of ways someone could potentially score painkillers, though; I've never tried. Everyone is abusing them these days." He exhaled sharply. "I don't think I can help with what you're looking for."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Webster." Veronica could tell that time was up. "If you think of anything else, please don't hesitate to call."

Veronica headed toward the front door until Alex stopped her.

"Hey, wait. For what it's worth, there's is one more thing."

Veronica turned around. She met his eyes. "I'm listening."

"Connor had been seeing someone on the side."

She froze in place. "He was cheating on Marcie?"

"I don't think she knows. Connor ended it once he found out Marcie was pregnant. Like I said, Marcie and Connor were on and off. They always fought about their careers. They loved each other, but maintaining relationships in Hollywood is tougher than dealing with paparazzi." He paused. "The other woman, Katelyn something, is a writer and director. She has won tons of indie awards this past year and begins filming a new movie here in Neptune this week. Katelyn was going to have him star in it until Connor broke it off. If Marcie wasn't with him that night, she could have been."

*x**x**x**x*

Later in the evening, Veronica pushed through revolving doors. At six pm, Marcie had scheduled another meeting with Veronica at the Neptune Grand. Marcie wanted updates on every step of the investigation.

Veronica entered into the new tower which was recently built in the past couple years. Marble structures, gorgeous tiled floors, phone charging outlets every few feet, couches that felt like sitting on a cloud, and a glass-sided elevator, the updates to the reception alone were made especially to please those with a bottomless bank account.

Veronica took the elevator to the very top. Marcie Jacob's stayed in the one of the most expensive suites out of the entire hotel. She knocked on the door once and immediately it swung open. Marcie had just hung up on a phone call when she welcomed Veronica in. "I am so glad you're here."

"Really?" Veronica asked as she took a few steps into the luxurious apartment. Marcie hid behind her heavily applied makeup. Veronica knew if she hadn't come over, Marcie probably wouldn't have gone through the trouble.

"Yes, of course, especially after having the longest conversation with Connor's mother on where to have the funeral and other arrangements. She's a wreck. I can't handle that aspect, yet." The two plopped down on the couches in the middle of the room. "Anyway, how did speaking with Alex go? Give me the run-down."

"There's a lot of time not accounted for during the night Connor was at his apartment supposedly alone. Alex gave some helpful tidbits, but nothing I could really go on except..." Veronica hesitated. Should she be the one to tell a pregnant woman her late boyfriend cheated on her a mere week or so ago?

Marcie stared at Veronica with pursed lips. "Except what?"

"Do you know a director named Katelyn or something?"

"Yes." She said matter-of-factly. "I know what you are about to disclose. I'm fully aware Connor made some mistakes, but I got even."

Veronica's eyebrows raised. Did she just hear a confession?

Marcie shook her head catching on. Her brows furrowed. "Oh please, you know what I mean. I made out with his friend, Greg Bua, in front of him and then took Greg back to my place."

"Oh." _What a little incestuous group_, Veronica thought. It oddly rang a bell. "Do you think Katelyn would have motive?"

"She's talented on paper, but in real life her mental state is debatable."

Veronica had a lot to mull over. The two continued to chat for a few more minutes. Marcie, truthfully, enjoyed Veronica's company and the pain of losing Connor abated marginally.

She was gathering her things when Veronica remembered Wallace's message from earlier. "Marcie, you wouldn't by chance have today's paper?"

"Actually, I do. Picked it up downstairs." Marcie ambled toward the the nightstand in her bedroom. She came back and handed it to Veronica. "What are you looking to find?"

"Not sure exactly." Veronica opened up the newspaper and turned over a few pages. After she reached the Obituaries, her eyes shifted around scanning each name until she found what Wallace had implied. She gasped audibly. _No fucking way..., _She re-read the specific obituary one more time.

...

On the way down the glass-sided elevator, Veronica, distracted by what she just read, bumped straight into Trina. She had a script in her hand.

"Ver-on-i-ca," Trina announced sounding out every syllable. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

Veronica responded irritably, "Trina, hi. I was just speaking with Marcie Jacobs."

"Oh my God. Marcie Jacobs?" Trina's eyes widened in shock. "_The_ Marcie Jacobs? Get out, she's staying at the Neptune Grand?"

"Yeah..." Veronica's voice trailed off. A new thought popped into her brain. "By the way, Trina, the film that you've been cast in, who's the new up-in comer-director attached to the project?"

"Katelyn Renner. She's fab. A true visionary."

The cosmos must have aligned today for Veronica. "You know, we should catch up while you're in town. Maybe, I can meet up with you on set for lunch?"

"That would be so great!" Trina gave Veronica the location and a time for tomorrow.

Veronica smirked. Just like that, a few pieces to the jigsaw puzzle started to come together.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the positive comments and advice. I'm trying to write in the same vein of The Thousand Dollar Tan Line. ****I really hope you like how this story is slowly unraveling. Trina and Connor's stories intertwine; kinda made that obvious.****  
**

** Please, let me know your thoughts in a review. Especially if you like/dislike Logan's call-sign. It was between Malibu (the affluent beach town/Ken) or Teflon (cause always getting in trouble yet never getting reprimanded; somehow none of it ever sticks in the navy. Or in the case where he's been framed for murder twice and always manages to walk away scot-free.) IDK, very loosely I see them as like crime fighting Malibu Ken and Barbie; so I went with that analogy to show the symbiotic nature between them. Twin flames after all. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the sun disappeared below the horizon, the clouds shifted in color. A piercing crack in the sky signaled off the impending storm. Branches swung in the wind or snapped off completely. Raindrops the size of golf balls drizzled down. It would continue all throughout the night. The forecasters announced for everyone to err on the side of caution when driving in this condition.

The roar of thunder grew louder. A loud bang from the drums in the sky caused the ground to tremble. Wallace peeked through his blinds. Everything outside appeared coated with a shade of gray. The sunny, warm weather of the afternoon vanished and was replaced with a torrential downpour. "Guess, you're stuck with me, Mars." Wallace faced Veronica who sat glued to the couch watching the weather channel. She had been over for hours at first to talk about the new development in her case, but it morphed into them just hanging out watching old movies and chowing down on Chinese food. "Unless you plan on using a kayak for transportation, I wouldn't risk driving home."

"Ah, a sleepover?! We should braid each others' hair and play with a Ouija board!"

"I'm gonna ignore that and just grab us some more beer." Wallace went over to the kitchen refrigerator and pulled out a six-pack of Heineken. In the meantime, Veronica texted Logan not to worry about her. This wasn't the first time Veronica would stay overnight at her best friend's place. Wallace lived in his own modest one-story house with an attached garage. It was all that he could afford on a teacher's salary. His living-room had pale blue walls and sand-colored couches. Every room displayed nautical themed decor due to the previous owners. Wallace made changes only to his bedroom. Basketball trophies lined the shelves. There were pictures of him in his jersey and of his teams throughout the years. A large, framed poster of LeBron James hung on the wall next to his desk. A miniature basketball net was duct taped on the back of the door. Wallace had an extra bedroom for guests especially when Logan was away on deployment and Veronica got too tired or too drunk to drive back to Keith's rancher.

Wallace placed the bottles on the coffee table. He sat down next to Veronica, kicked back, and put his feet up on an ottoman. "Anything good on TV?"

"Does reality TV count? Cause it's so bad, it's good?" Veronica took the remote and flipped through channels before landing on TNT. A movie played starring Connor Larkin and Aaron Echolls. The duo joined forces for a total of three box office hits back in the day. Women had gone out in droves to watch them shirtless in theaters.

It had been two days since Connor Larkin's death made news headlines. His movies could now be seen on repeat on such channels as TNT, AMC, FX, and USA. Veronica wondered what it was like for Logan to see his psychotic father next to Larkin immortalized on screen. She couldn't begin to describe the emotions she had even after all this time. Although, pure hatred sprang to mind. Her eyes stayed transfixed on the TV.

"So, how are things with Logan?" Wallace asked once it became a commercial break.

"Uh-surprisingly good. Though, soon he'll be in and out again back for training and works-up in preparation for August." She hated thinking about it, but time seemed to slip through her fingers. In three months, Logan's ship would be deployed again. Veronica was dreading her upcoming birthday knowing he would be shipped off just four days after. She began drinking one of the beers Wallace laid out.

"You're going to be okay." Wallace knew Veronica hadn't realized what she signed up for when she agreed to date Logan again. He saw her struggle during the six months Logan was away the first time. Veronica dug herself deep into work to keep herself occupied while deliberately checking her email box every evening in hopes for a message. She knew it would be the same routine over again, but Veronica still felt wrecked with anxiety in anticipation.

"Mh-mm." She nodded her head absentmindedly. "I'll feel better once I know the link between the two." Veronica changed the subject as she thought back to what they both discovered earlier.

_The words on the newspaper floated around in her head. Veronica wasn't sure what this new bit of information meant. She cleared her throat, "Sorry Marcie. I have to go." She began packing up her things, sliding the newspaper inside her bag as well.  
_

_Marcie put her hands both up. "Hold on, I'm confused. What's in the newspaper that's got you shooked?"_

_"It could be linked or just a crazy coincidence, but an actress recently died of an overdose in Neptune."  
_

_"Oh my God." She exhaled loudly. Her eyes started to water. "What if they are...? Why?"  
_

_"I don't know anything until I figure out a connection if there is one at all." Without a second glance, Veronica ambled out of the hotel room._

* * *

**_Sunday, May 15th 2017  
_**

**_OBITUARIES_**

**_Leah Rebecca Vance_**

**_Born January 24th 1995  
_**

_**Miss Leah Vance, 22, of 6110 Washington Ave., Apt. 3, Neptune died May 7th in her apartment following an apparent drug overdose. She was the only daughter of Rachel and Daniel Vance. Leah attended Neptune public schools. She was a talented member of the drama club and performed live at the Community Arts Center. She was an avid reader and enjoyed singing and dancing. **__****__**Leah graduated high school in late 2012. **_After graduation, she went on to pursue a career as an actress. Her goal was to win an Academy Award. Leah has appeared in such independent films as... 

* * *

There was six obits in Sunday's newspaper. Three were from old age. The rest were accidents or drug related murders. Wallace took a big gulp of his beer. "I'm starting to ask myself why I don't just move."

"Because if you did, you wouldn't get to see me everyday! The horror!" Veronica answered, turning off the TV. The only noise then came from the rain falling on the roof trickling down the gutters. "What is incredibly frustrating is the pair never filmed a movie together. Granted, we can't trust IMDB wholeheartedly. The only connection I gathered is that they were both originally from Neptune. We need to know what exactly Leah overdosed on." She needed to get her hands on the postmortem toxicology screen results.

"It's a damn shame." Wallace took a another sip. "I remember her in my class my first year teaching. She was a good student albeit chatty."

She felt a tinge of sadness for Leah, for her parents, for everyone who knew her personally. "I'm sorry, Wallace. I know you'd probably rather be grading papers than talking about this stuff."

"Are you kidding me? I rather be doing_ anything_ else than grading papers. The distraction is welcomed. If I have to read one more Health essay with a student writing U instead of Y-O-U, I'll lose my friggin' mind."

Veronica chuckled. "Should have stuck with engineering."

He chugged the rest of his beer. "No way." Wallace made the right decision in switching to an Education major his second semester sophomore year. If it wasn't for Coach Fennel, the JV basketball team wouldn't have been undefeated two years running. His passion was coaching. "How else would Veronica Mars get information on students?"

"I'm sure I could get a copy of Principal Clemmons' keys at some point." Veronica titled her head. "So, you'll look into Leah Vance's permanent record? See if anything interesting crops up for me please. We should possibly stop by the funeral reception on Wednesday."

Wallace rolled eyes. "I've already said I'd help. You owe me big time."

"You're the best. Honestly, though, I hope my hunch is proven wrong." The thunderstorm still persisted. Veronica wasn't going anywhere and she knew the case would have to wait until tomorrow. After a moment, she added, "I think it's clear what we have to do now."

Wallace glared at Veronica intently worried that he was in for another three hours of research.

The corners of her mouth curved upward. "Rummy 500? I'll get the deck."

*x**x**x**x*

The next day, Veronica drove home to get a new change of clothes. She wore a button downed lavender blouse and gray slacks with black flats. She wanted to look like a reporter just in case. Her lunch date with Trina was scheduled for twelve pm. Neptune had one small movie studio where the untitled Katelyn Renner project would be filmed.

In the afternoon, light gray clouds filled the sky, but the weather overall much improved. Veronica met up with Trina giving her a huge hug. Internally, Veronica was cringing. The two sat down outside on a picnic table near the trailers. They both had ordered salads. "Thanks again for having me!" Veronica tried her best to sound enthusiastic. "It's so cool to be on set of a movie."

"Of course, Veronica. We really should do this more often."

"Yeah..." Veronica paused, thinking about what questions to bother asking as she picked at her lunch. "So, how have you been?"

"Oh you know, same old same old. I'm seeing someone who's also an actor."

"The guy that punched Logan?"

"Ah, yes. Rob was on acid. Silly thing." She sighed. The two talked about trivial things some more. Veronica's eyes kept darting around the place, distracted. "So, you and my brother."

"Uh-huh," Veronica nodded apprehensively as she took a sip from her water bottle.

"Do I, like, see a wedding in the future? I always wanted to be a bridesmaid. Though no pink dresses. I look horrible in pink."

Veronica almost choked on her water. She coughed a few times gasping for air. "What? I mean, it's not something..." The question stunned Veronica. She hadn't thought about it not with so much going on in her life currently. There were moments she felt maybe Logan would want to make it official in case something happened to him on duty but that was a topic she avoided. Veronica had a first hand account of how her dad's marriage to Lianne imploded and then Lianne's subsequent marriage to Tanner Scott. She'd witnessed countless cheating spouses during the late night stake outs for infidelity and pre-nup cases. Marriage was simply a means to an end.

_Did Trina know something she didn't? You've seen more than your fair share of marriages go up in flames, Veronica, you really wanna go down that road?_ She wondered. All she could do was shrug. She sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"Just as well."

Veronica composed herself. "What about you and Rob?"

"Oh, I don't know. I've only been seeing him for two weeks. He's dumb as a post but excellent in bed you know what I mean?"

"No." Veronica rummaged inside her bag. That was enough small talk for now, she needed to get back to business. "This is off topic..." Veronica pulled out a picture she got off the internet and placed it on top of the picnic table. "Trina, do you by chance know who this girl is?"

Trina glanced at the picture. "No, is she, like, my biggest fan?"

"Not exactly. She was an aspiring actress. I was thinking maybe you two crossed paths. It was a long shot."

"For a case?"

"Yeah." Veronica said truthfully. "Any chance I could meet the director in person? Maybe she'd know."

"Well, Katelyn's in her trailer right now. You could try."

Veronica slowly got up before asking, "You mind?"

"Go ahead."

Veronica grabbed her bag and left, taking a few steps towards three trailers parked near each other. She noticed a tall bodyguard with his head shaven wearing a black t-shirt and Ray-Bans standing outside Katelyn's trailer. No one else around paid much attention to him, they were all preoccupied with their tasks.

"You are?" He inquired as she approached. He had muscular arms with the veins visibly bulging. The guard could easily crush her in half.

"Hi! I'm Jessica with the Neptune Tribune. I'm writing an article on Miss Renner about her rising star in the film industry. Is there anyway I could talk to her for a little?"

"You all need to set up an appointment. She's not taking visitors." He had a deep, flat voice; all business.

Veronica gave the biggest, innocent smile she could muster. "It'll just take a sec."

"Listen, ma'am, she's doesn't want to be bothered during her break. Now, please excuse yourself."

"Right." Veronica bitterly remarked. She turned away, frustrated.

Veronica wandered back over to Trina and sat down. "What's up with the bodyguard?"

"I heard she's paranoid."

Veronica's brow furrowed in consternation. "Why? Of what?"

Trina shook her head side to side. "No clue. I mean she's probably reading and going over important stuff for the film. I start shooting some of my scenes later today."

"You're probably right." _Wrong, _Veronica actually thought. She remembered when Logan hired a bodyguard to keep her safe. There were only two reasons one would need a guard. "Anyways, nice going on getting third-billed. I forgot to congratulate. So, you're the woman who finds out she's adopted. Must be easy to drudge up that sort of emotion."

"Life imitates art, Veronica. I can relate, obviously, a lot, to my character."

"I heard Connor Larkin was suppose to star in it until..."

Trina cut Veronica off. "It's horrible. I've been trying to get a hold of Marcie Jacobs at the Neptune Grand, but she's never around."

"She's been grieving." Veronica spent the next ten minutes half-listening to all the problems Trina complained about. It was a version of hell Veronica forgot existed.

*x**x**x**x*

A large metal bowl on the floor caught the drops of water leaking through a small fissure in the ceiling. It began raining again in the early evening. The crappy weather represented her mood perfectly. At Mars Investigations, Veronica sat at her desk, ballpoint pen in hand. _Click Click Click._ She repeated pressing the button over and over again as she glanced down at the open files. The only other sound came from cars whooshing through puddles outside.

After acquiring the reports on Connor and Leah, Veronica noticed some more similarities. Preliminary investigation suggested Leah committed suicide. Although, the evidence log listed no note. Leah was found on her bedroom floor two days after the supposed time of death by her neighbor. The autopsy report stated she died from overdosing on OxyContin and Vicodin. _Is anything really a coincidence in Neptune?_

Veronica placed the files off to the side and went on Google. She searched for Katelyn Renner films. After the waste of an afternoon not getting what she came for at the studio, Veronica had to come up with another idea. She scrolled through Renner's Wikipedia page. Katelyn Maria Renner was originally from Phoenix, Arizona. She moved to Los Angeles five years ago and has made a total of three movies all met with critical acclaim. Her second movie,_ Beautiful Ruins_, a Sundance Film Festival favorite of 2013, sounded familiar. Without a moment of hesitation, Veronica went over to her studded black bag. She pulled out the crumpled newspaper. She flattened out the specific section.

There it was in fine print. _**Leah has appeared in such independent films as W.O.S, Beautiful Ruins, and The Forger.  
**_

*x**x**x**x*

On Tuesday, Veronica sped toward the range even with the roads wet and the possibility of hydroplaning. The clock on the dashboard read 1:25 pm. Once again, she lost track of time after tirelessly trying to find a way to talk to Katelyn Renner one on one. In the end, she managed to set up an interview with Lee Humphrey, the First Assistant Director, in hopes he'd have information pertinent to her investigation. **  
**

Veronica went up to the counter, paid the range fee and bought some ammo. After signing another waver, she glanced around the place. Her heart skipped a beat. She found Logan in fitted jeans and a loose brown t-shirt loading up a handgun. When she reached his spot, Veronica clutched his arm pulling him closer to her.

"Jeez, don't you know not to sneak up on someone armed."

"Sorry." Veronica frowned letting go of her grasp.

"You should be. I've been here all by lonesome for twenty whole minutes. Although it wasn't too bad. This woman in her forties with tattoos checked me out. I got her number. We're getting coffee next week."

Veronica gave him a dead-pan stare. "I find that hard to believe."

"Anyway," he stated, "what was our plan? Some friendly competition?"

She attempted her best Clint Eastwood impression, "You've got to ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya, punk?"

Logan snickered. "You don't stand a chance."

Veronica squinted her eyes. The game was on. She picked up her earmuffs, eye protection, and her .38 caliber gun. A few minutes later, she pointed at the dummy. Keeping focus, she pulled the trigger. Veronica hit the center of the heart on her first go.

"Is it wrong if I'm turned on by that," he asked staring at the hole in the dummy.

Veronica smirked facing Logan. "Your turn."

Without much effort, he aimed and hit the bullseye. Besides giving him discipline and purpose, the navy trained Logan well. Veronica felt relief that he could easily protect himself. It had been a long time since Veronica felt that having a gun would get himself killed. She finally understood the importance.

They went back and forth. Veronica missed the mark twice while Logan hit around the same spot each time. She placed her gun back inside its box after finishing the last round.

Logan eventually announced, "I do believe I won the bet. What's my prize?"

"A year supply of turtle wax? A calendar with naked ladies on the front? No?" Veronica leaned in close and whispered in his ear. Logan instantly perked up.

*x**x**x**x*

After the range and a late lunch with Logan, Veronica headed back to the office.

She was in the midst of talking to Keith about Leah Vance when Weevil walked through the doors. Keith acknowledged him first, "Eli."

Weevil quietly nodded. He moved over to where Veronica's desk situated. His hands in his pockets, he looked anxious. "I need a favor, Veronica."

* * *

**Author's Note: I can't believe I made it over 100 followers! I hope you are all enjoying my story. Thank you, again, for those who review. Keep them coming. I'd love feedback, questions, constructive criticism, etc.  
**

**Also, Logan been on a few two-week assignments in between. I could be making this up (my grandfather was in the navy) but I'm believing its about a year or so off until Logan's next deployment. And in that year, its a lot of training in preparation for the next one. He's going to still be very much present in this story though AND will help with the case eventually.  
**

_**Spoiler: Next chapter will introduce a mini case spanning a few chapters involving Weevil. Stay tuned.  
**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They've scratched each others' backs for years. If Veronica ever needed info on Neptune's criminal underworld or simply wanted Madison Sinclair's convertible crushed into a cube, she knew who to call. In return, Veronica would get Eli Navarro out of tight jams.

_"I need a favor, Veronica." _The words seemed to echo around the room. There was an air of desperation in his voice when he spoke, "Please."

"Okay, I'll babysit the cutie-pie, but it's twenty dollars an hour and I only accept cash." Veronica grinned. She'd met Weevil's daughter a few times at the park by Dog Beach. It was the same place she took Hunter to play when he visited. "How is Valentina?"

"She's fine. The munchkin has too much energy for her own good." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Look, I wouldn't ask..." Weevil glanced over his shoulder. Keith viewed the contents of a file on his desk, pretending not to eavesdrop.

After a stilted silence, Keith abruptly stood up. He picked up his leather briefcase and gravitated toward the glass door. "I'm gonna head out. See you tomorrow, hon." Keith paused before exiting. He had a look of concern plastered on his face. "Use your judgement."

"I always do. Bye, Dad." Once Keith left the office, Veronica's cheerful disposition changed. "What is it really?"

"One of my guys got busted for narcotics trafficking."

Her lips formed a hard line. "So, you want me to try to prove his innocence?"

"No, he got what was coming to him. The problem is Lamb's now trying to pin the entire operation on a lot of us. The recent stop-and frisks...they'll trying to catch anyone related. They believe more were involved. I've asked around; Gonzo acted alone to make some quick cash."

She remembered gazing over articles in Sunday's newspaper. Drug-related homicides. Lamb needed scapegoats and Neptune's rich and powerful wanted to see those involved crucified. Dan Lamb's Cleaner Streets Initiative literally meant taking out the trash. Chasing the undesirables out of town became a sport at the Sheriff's Department. It made Veronica cringe at the thought. Arrests made in lower-income areas nearly doubled in the last few months. Despite this, the crime rates were still up.

Veronica had a flashback to her senior year in high school. "Have you all learn nothing from the Fitzpatricks fiasco?" Veronica picked up a pen and wrote a few things down on a notepad. She continued, "What exactly do you need me to do?"

"Trust me, none of my guys would mix with that crowd again. But just the other day, a teenager from my neighborhood got charged with possession. I know the kid; he wouldn't be caught dead with it. But that jackass, Lyles, found a bag of heroin attached to the motorcycle. He ain't that stupid to leave junk in plain slight. I bet my life it was a set up. It'll happen again, V."

This was hardly the first time Veronica heard this story. Weevil got falsely accused of harassing Celeste with a gun. Family friend, Clifford McCormack had been steadily busy with work noting that a dozen or so of his clients in the past year claimed the sheriff department planted contraband on them. Veronica knew for certain some of deputies tampered with evidence. Unfortunately, she couldn't confirm it with substantial proof for each individual case and Keith was fiercely against her digging deeper.

_Lamb going after the biker gang? It was ballsy and entirely stupid._ "If they got the cojones to strategically redistribute evidence more frequently, it should make it easier to check on something like that. I'll tail some of the officers and try to catch them in the act." _What Dad didn't know, wouldn't hurt him, _Veronica tried to convinced herself.

"Thanks. I wouldn't mention it, but something big is going down soon. The guys are not gonna sit back and watch." The tensions between the classes were building up like water in a pot about to boil over.

Veronica nodded her head solemnly. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

She peered out the window behind Keith's desk watching Weevil as he hopped back on his motorcycle. Just like her, he had a chance to move on and live a normal, quiet life. He owned his late uncle's auto shop and had a beautiful wife and kid, but the venal town of Neptune reeled him back into the fold. The two weren't built to stand on the sidelines not with the game rigged.

Veronica sauntered into the main room and plopped down on the thrift store couch across from Mac. She began rubbing her temples. "It's another day that ends with a Y."

Mac glanced up from her computer screens. "What did Weevil want?"

"Oh you know, Lamb and his cronies are attempting to take down as many gang members as they can round up. Mind checking Lamb's emails? I wouldn't be surprised if he changed his password again."

Mac hastily pressed a few keys. Two minutes later, she chuckled. "And...it's now TopDogXXX. Yuck."

Veronica opened her mouth and using her index finger pretended to gag.

It was futile; after the fifth email posted on the internet that showed Lamb agreeing to questionable activities, he made sure not to post anything else incriminating since then.

"One more thing, can you run a background check on Theo "Gonzo" Gonzalez and track past phone records?"

"That's cake. Anything else, Bond?"

"Speaking of cake," Veronica checked the clock on the wall. She had a meeting in a half hour with Katelyn Renner's right hand man, Lee Humphrey, at Java the Hut. "I should get going."

*x**x**x**x*

The coffee shop was packed for a Tuesday evening. The tables lined up against the wall by the Karaoke stage were all filled up. Blue paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling illuminated the place with a soft glow.

Lee Humphrey was lanky built, in his mid-thirties, with pale, translucent skin that stretched over his bones. His face was splattered with freckles like a Jackson Pollock. His hair was natural, vibrant red-orange and parted slightly to the side. He dressed in a muted light green button-downed collared shirt, tapered khakis, and wore half-framed glasses. Veronica figured he was someone who listened to NPR and read critic reviews for fun.

Lee gave her a skeptical look as Veronica sat down in a chair across from him. "You must be that nagging reporter. You look familiar. Have I seen you before?" He took a sip of a latte he picked up next to an uneaten blueberry muffin on a yellow plate plate.

Appearing in newspaper articles after solving well-publicized cases and having a semi-famous boyfriend, it was becoming harder for Veronica to go undercover in Neptune. She hoped with Lee Humphrey only visiting during the filming of the movie that he didn't pay to much attention to Neptune's daily news.

"I'm not sure." Veronica replied coolly. "Anyhow, I have a strict deadline to meet so thank you for your assistance."

"Let's get on with it." He said with vexation. Lee tapped the table a few times impatiently while Veronica got out her spiral notebook and a ballpoint pen.

"You're the first assistant director; what's that like?"

"I assist and consult Katelyn. I simply provide the link between everyone involve, co-coordinating all production activity and supervising the cast and crew. I created the film schedule so everything can run smoothly." He forced a smile. Lee had perfectly straight, ultra-white teeth; a dentist's wet dream. "Katelyn is lovely to work with and very talented."

"Where do you think Katelyn draws her inspiration from?"

"Her past experiences growing up in the suburbs of Arizona. All her films are heavily character driven."

"This is your second movie working with her. You must know her very well."

Lee rubbed his chin. "I consider her a colleague and a friend, yes."

"Does her personal life ever get in the way?"

"No," he responded firmly.

After a few pointless questions and simple one word answers from Lee, Veronica dropped the act. She kept direct eye contact with Lee. "Do you know Katelyn was having an affair with Connor Larkin?"

He flinched, taken aback. He stared at Veronica perplexed. "She what?"

"Mr Humphrey, you said she confided in you in all aspects. You're her right hand man, so you must have known something."

"They were close friends. She wanted him to be in her new film. I'm not sure what you're getting at Miss..."

"Mars. I'm not actually with the Tribune. Marcie Jacobs hired me to find out what really happened to Connor Larkin the night of May 13th. I have recorded emails between Larkin and Renner and confirmation from other sources of their relationship. Alexander Webster believes Larkin could have been with Katelyn the night before his death."

"Who the hell is Alexander Webster? Connor Larkin's death was a tragic accident. It's been all over the news!" He stood up, his hands balled up in fists. "This is absurd. Katelyn has been too busy to have any resemblance of a social life. She has not seen Connor in ages. Overdoses are unfortunate no doubt." Lee took out his wallet to pay for his drink. He slammed two bills on the table. "This interview is officially over. Thank you for wasting my time." He added sarcastically. "And tell Marcie Jacobs to grieve and move on. Creating some conspiracy out of her ass is not going to bring him back."

He stormed out of the place faster than Barry Allen.

"Well that went fantastic." Veronica muttered to herself as she gathered up her things. Either Lee Humphrey was telling the truth or his over-reaction was masking the fact he knew exactly where Katelyn had been at the time. Veronica wasn't about to rule out any possibilities even if they did sound outlandish in her head.

*x**x**x**x*

She pulled up next to Logan's BMW at nine. Veronica snatched the keys from the ignition and slung them around her finger as she exited out of the garage. Most of the lights were still on in the house. She went straight to her office and dropped her bag by the desk. Veronica opened up a large drawer and took out her camera. She thought about first changing her clothes before going back out but opted against it.

Logan stood leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Veronica had mentioned to him earlier in a phone call that she would follow Lyles while the deputy was on patrol for the night. "Want me to drive?" He announced capturing her attention.

Veronica's eyes shifted over to Logan. She titled her head with an expression on her face indicating, '_Really_?' "I thought you hated stake outs?"

"If it means I get to spend time with you, I make exceptions." He smiled reassuringly. Logan also favored any opportunity to help validate the corruption within the Sheriff's Department which he detested as much as Veronica.

Lyles would be much less inclined to pull over a fancy BMW. "Lucky me," she beamed. Veronica took his hand and led the way back to the garage.

They drove through the commercial districts past bars and quaint little restaurants. Lyles stopped inside a sports pub known for its lax ID policy. A hot spot for high school jocks to meet up after games and practices. Veronica was more inclined to believe the deputy was there to drink on the job than to card anyone underage.

What felt like an hour just driving around parts of Neptune in a circle, the Crown Vic finally parked outside a recognizable place.

A silhouette of a girl lit up with lights on the sign that read vertically, The Seventh Veil. Logan pulled up to the corner and put the car in park.

He unhooked his seat-belt and pretended to get out of the car. "I'll just be a minute..."

Veronica grabbed his thigh. "You stay right here, mister. No lap dances for you." Logan frowned in mock disappointment. Veronica added, "So, Deputy Lyles likes to watch strippers wearing pasties while on the clock. Anyone could have assumed that."

"He probably can't get any without paying upfront first."

"Ew." Veronica's face scrunched in a stern pout. "This is a dead end. I'd have better luck near Weevil's neighborhood or rest-stop 15."

"You want me to..."

Just then Veronica noticed in the rear-view mirror that eight or so bikers were coming up from behind. "Hmm, let's just go. You're not exactly PCHers' biggest fan."

"The Christmas cards get lost in the mail."

"Of course." Veronica brushed her lips against his. "Thanks, you made this night slightly more bearable."

*x**x**x**x*

The banquet hall was adorned with gold leaf wallpaper, white molding, and floral patterned carpet. Large vases of calla lilies were used as focal pieces. Round tables were draped in black cloth. At the front, tri-fold poster boards displayed photo collages of Leah Vance's life. Veronica scanned a few pictures of Leah as a child. There was one with a cute seven year old holding an inflatable microphone dressed as a princess and another slightly older version wearing a leotard and ballet slippers. The more recent photographs showed Leah Vance had model-good looks: tall, waif-like, fair-skinned. She had full lips, high cheek bones, a cute button nose, and long, wavy honey-brown hair. There was something unique about how her hazel eyes alone could convey so much emotion.

Browsing the place, Veronica's heart clenched tightly in her chest. It reminded her too much of Lilly Kane's reception. Family members huddled together with tissues and handkerchiefs in their hands. People associated with the local theater sat at a table together reminiscing all the plays they starred in together. Other slightly more famous friends and colleagues gravitated toward the open bar. Veronica brought Wallace as a date. He filled her in on Leah's time at Neptune High. She had graduated a year early to pursue her acting career. Leah had a lot of missing days in her final year, mid-2012, for a movie she was filming. Earlier in the day, Veronica had found that Leah's breakout film was 2011's _W.O.S,_ a.k.a. _Walk of Shame,_ featuring a young Miss Vance playing a freshman in college. From the pictures, Leah appeared older for her age or maybe it was the pounds of make-up enhancing her natural features. She still managed to pull off the innocent Taylor Swift look with ease. Leah Vance's most famous roles were in _Beautiful Ruins, _where she starred as a famous young actress who dies in the very beginning and a teenage thief in_ The Forger.  
_

After speaking to a few people, Veronica didn't want to stay much longer. She came to pay respects and uncover a few details of where Leah's mind-set had been the week before the accident. Wallace helped point out Deanna, Leah's best friend from Neptune High.

She waited for the girl to be alone before coming up to her. "Hi Deanna, right?"

The twenty-two year old in a black cardigan and slacks glanced up and down at Veronica. "Do I know you?" She whisked her blonde side bangs away from her eyes.

"No, I just wanted to say how sorry I am." Deanna was in the same position Veronica was in all those years ago. The best friend barely holding it together, keeping the world at arms length.

"Thank you. How did you know Leah?"

"I'm with the CAA. It came as such a shock."

"It did for everyone. We would talk and Skype almost every day and then like all of a sudden..." Deanna's eyes brimmed with tears. She started chewing on her bottom lip.

"What do you think made her do it? Did she seem depressed?"

Deanna, using all her strength, retained a straight face. "Even though she had a positive attitude, she, ah, always made herself stress like over every audition. She was a perfectionist. For her to use prescription drugs was so unlike her..." Deanna wiped away a tear off her cheek. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't." Before Veronica could leave, another woman in her late fifties walked up to them.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Vance, Leah's mother." Her voice was hoarse. "Deanna, would you mind getting everyone's attention. We're about to start."

Veronica smiled in acknowledgement. She felt a wave of emotion wash over her. It didn't sit right with her being there. "Excuse me." Veronica turned away discreetly and walked back to Wallace who had migrated to the bar and was chatting with a man in a dark suit. She gave him a look signaling it was time to go before the few speakers got up to the podium.

They quietly left without anyone noticing them. Once outside, Veronica took a deep breath of fresh air. It took work keeping her hard exterior from shattering.

*x**x**x**x*

Logan was out cold, exhausted from being at the base earlier. On the other hand, Veronica rustled the bed sheets, tossing and turning trying to fall asleep. She wasn't even sure what she was investigating anymore. If the deaths were related, California had a serial murderer who poisoned victims on the loose.

Staring up at the ceiling was too unproductive for the restless P.I. Now Thursday, the alarm clock read 12:56 am. Veronica grabbed her laptop from off the nightstand, turned it on, and waited for the screen to load.

Her email had a new notification. Sent nearly two hours ago, Veronica opened Mac's attachments. Sifting through the information, she found out that Gonzo had almost as many misdemeanors on his record as Weevil. He'd been arrested for petty theft, possession, and the intent to sell. He lived with his mother, Katia Orozco-Gonzalez and worked in construction. Theo married once and divorced within six months. Over in a blink of an eye like the flame that goes out after a kid finishes his wish and blows out his birthday candles.

If Gonzo sold more than just heroin or knew someone who did, it could explain how narcotics got into the hands of Connor and Leah.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for those who are enjoying my story as much as I am writing it!  
**

**Since I can't post it here, check out the image on my profile page for how I envisioned Leah Vance to look like!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

The sun rose slowly into the dull morning sky. The clock's small hand settled on the large, black eight. Veronica stirred, opening her eyes only slightly. She reached out her arm and felt the emptiness of the pillow next to her. Logan already left for the day. Veronica begrudgingly rolled out of bed and with her covers still wrapped around her body; she slowly and sluggishly wobbled over to her light-switch on the wall to flip it up. Her eyes were blinded for a second until they readjusted to the brightness. A folded note had been placed on top of her nightstand.

_You know how the Armed Forces love punctuality. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. Dreams of me, I hope. _

_I'll be back at seven sharp. _

_Love, _

_L_

She let the note fall by the wastebasket. Mounds of wrinkled, balled-up clothes were covering the floor. She decided to bend down and pick something up from the pile of clean shirts that had accumulated by the dresser. The only real disheveled room in the house; Veronica rarely had time putting clothes away in their designated drawers or rack. She jokingly blamed Logan. What could have been spent cleaning was willingly sacrificed for more one-on-one time with him.

In her hands was a black v-neck t-shirt. She grabbed the rest of her clothes for the day, got dressed, and made her way over to the floor length mirror in the L-shape walk-in closet. On top of her bureau, she grabbed Lilly's necklace from the jewelry tree and placed it around her neck. A picture of the four of them from sophomore year was attached to the edge of the mirror. Lilly, forever sixteen.

Veronica ambled down the stairs to make some coffee. These were the mornings she hated, waking up alone and the entire house eerily quiet. Veronica had the relief in knowing Logan would be back at night, but that wouldn't always be true. There was a hanging calendar in the kitchen to remind Veronica the exact countdown. The front cover was humorously titled G_nome Sweet Gnome. _Each month had an image of a gnome, who Veronica aptly named Gnome Chomsky, in compromising positions. May's month depicted Chomsky next to a tiny mailbox with its pants down, mooning the viewer. A silly way to take her mind off of what she was actually doing. The little white boxes marking each date were mostly X-ed out. Veronica grabbed a Sharpie from the counter and crossed the 19th off. The third week in May was almost over.

Her iPhone then buzzed unexpectedly with a text sent by Dick Casablancas. If Dick was up at that hour, he had gone out to surf early.

***Saturday's Armed Forces Day. We should plan something.***

Veronica had to re-read the text three times to make sure Dick did in fact propose they willingly work together.

He sent another message in quick succession. ***I recommend multi Tequila Sunrises at the 09er.* **Of course, any idea he had involved getting wasted. His coping mechanism besides attending his once a week therapy sessions with Dr. Jenkins and consuming pot brownies.

Veronica suggested something a little more sophisticated and Dick surprisingly agreed.

A little over an hour later, Veronica got into her car and drove in the direction of the Warehouse District. Even with Marcie's case, Veronica still had other assignments. At the office, she had a meeting with a client about alimony reduction while Keith worked on finding a fifteen year old runaway. Veronica's task was a simple way to make a few extra bills. Her student loan debt still mocked her. The steady monthly payments seemed to make no real dent. Veronica tried to imagine herself as the high-powered lawyer living comfortably with no debts and a luxurious apartment on the Upper East Side. The vision seemed more and more ludicrous as the time wore on. She was perfectly happy, wasn't she? Yet, sometimes it felt like eating coffee ice-cream, sweet but with a bitter aftertaste.

*x**x**x**x*

Veronica walked down the familiar hallway and entered into the Sheriff's Department. Four officers hired by Lamb sat at their desks working on computers. A tall, muscular officer manned the wooden reception desk. He looked bored, half paying attention to his surroundings. Slumped forward over the table, he rested his head on his hand while the other tapped out a rhythm.

Lamb was out on his twelve o'clock lunch break, giving Veronica ample time to speak to Norris Clayton and get what she came for.

"Hi, stranger." She smiled crookedly. The man looked up, apprehensively, at the tiny blonde. "They got you on receptionist duties, huh? What's next? Lamb forcing you to wear Clete, the crime-fighting canine costume, while visiting all the schools on Friday?"

"Shit, I hope not. That's among my worst nightmares." Norris smirked. "What can I do for you, Veronica? Paying off a parking ticket?"

"Oh, no. Actually, I was hoping for a small favor." Veronica held out her hand in demonstration with the thumb and index finger almost touching. "Like this tiny."

"Ah," Norris scratched his head; his welcoming smile faded. "What do you need?"

"Could I get a word in with Gonzo? The biker Lyles arrested a few days ago. He's still here, right?"

"Yeah." Norris loosened up. "You picked a good time to drop by. I may be able to get you a few minutes with him. What's it about?"

"His clientele. It's for a case."

Norris jerked his head over to the left. "Follow me." Veronica went though the cramped, narrow pathway that led to the back where the holding cells were located. They were six by eight feet, dingy, unkempt, and devoid of any commodities except a bunk-bed, metal sink and toilet. Each one was occupied. "I warn you," Norris continued, "he's not exactly Chatty Kathy, won't speak unless his lawyer is present." Norris pointed Veronica to the second one on the left where a short, burly man with a crew-cut and goatee laid flat on the bottom cot. He wore baggy jeans and a stained wife-beater. His left arm was completely tatted up with words and symbols.

"You must be Gonzo." She made sure to stand behind the red line. Norris walked away, giving her privacy.

Theo Gonzalez stood up and grimaced. His beady eyes scanned her figure approvingly. "Veronica Mars. Did Weevil send you?"

"Not exactly. I was hoping you could help me with something."

"I think you must be confused. I'm the one here behind bars. _How can you help me?_"

"Do I look like Rich Uncle Pennybags?" Veronica pulled out her empty pockets. "Sorry, I have no get-out-of-jail-free cards to give out today." Veronica stuck her hand inside her bag and took out two photographs. "Do you recognize these faces?"

"Now, why would I tell you anything?" He narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"You have a mother and younger brother. I can bet they knew what was going on with your little side business. I can make sure Lamb doesn't put your bro behind bars too, unless you wanna be bunk-mates. I can _help_ arrange that."

Gonzo still remained quiet. He wasn't going to budge.

"Did you sell drugs to these two?" Veronica put the pictures away and crossed her arms. She added matter-of-factly, "You know, I could do a lot worst." Patience wasn't one of her virtues.

Gonzo must have noticed the look in her eye because he finally opened his mouth after two, long minutes of silence. "Look here, I never saw them. They didn't buy anything from me personally...but my coked-up Ex might know."

Veronica was intrigued. "Why do you say that?"

"Ask her yourself." He then sat back down on his cot and ignored Veronica.

*x**x**x**x*

When Logan finally arrived at the house, he was exhausted but cheery. "Hi honey, I'm home! Where's my meat-loaf!"

Veronica greeted him by rolling her eyes. "I forgot to put on my poodle skirt and bake it, but there's pizza on the kitchen table."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, I'm gonna take a shower and change first. You're welcomed to join me."

"As tempting as that sounds..." Veronica peered back at the coffee table in the living room where files were spread out while her laptop synced up with data from a flash drive. "...I have work to do."

"All work and no play..."

"Shut up." Veronica cut him off while pushing him towards the staircase.

An hour or so later, he joined her on the couch with a plate of pizza and a glass of water. He wore expensive gray sweats and a navy blue t-shirt. After taking a bite of pepperoni, he grabbed the remote and put the Padres vs Diamondbacks game on as background noise.

"Anything exciting happen today?" He asked, sincerely, after taking a few more bites of pizza.

"Um-m, I was at the station for a little while. I avoided Lamb thankfully."

"You get caught for something?" Logan looked genuinely shocked for a half a second.

"Like I'd let that happen again. I was trying to see if that biker sold drugs to Connor or Leah to no avail. I feel like Alice meeting all these strange characters and getting no where. It's entirely frustrating." She hadn't had the chance to question Gonzo's ex-wife yet. Her side assignments had taken focus for the majority of the day.

Logan took a sip of water. "So, if you're Alice, what does that make me?"

Veronica chuckled. "The Knave of Hearts, obviously."

"Damn it." Logan heavily sighed and pushed his empty plate away. "Want some good news for once?"

Veronica gasped and clapped her hands together. "_Gilmore Girls_ is being made into a movie!?"

"What? No."

"You got tickets to the special Rococo exhibition at the Getty?"

"Not exactly, but I'll go with you."

Veronica shrugged. "I give up."

"I'll have the whole Saturday off... so if you want, we can stare at paintings all day."

"This Saturday?" She faced him with a mischievous look. "I have something else planned."

"You have a meeting with a mad man who owns wacky hats?"

Veronica inched closer. "Actually, it's a surprise for you."

"My interest is piqued. Do I get a hint?"

She put her arms around his neck. Veronica's lips were then on his. They both instantly got swept up in the moment.

When the game ended, the late night news started on the TV channel. A reporter began detailing a new update referring to Connor Larkin. The news had broke on Marcie's pregnancy. Veronica had just visited Marcie Jacobs on Tuesday who was still cooped up in the presidential suite at the Neptune Grand, avoiding the paparazzi like the plague. The young actress hadn't even started to show, which only meant someone close to her had leaked the information to the press.

_*Update: What has been seen by many as a devastating tragedy in Hollywood, an independent source has now confirmed the late actor's long time girlfriend, Marcie Jacobs, is pregnant with his child. Miss. Jacobs has yet to comment...*_

Logan broke apart their embrace, turning his attention to the screen. He kept his facial expression inscrutable. "Did you know?"

"Yeah." Veronica mumbled. "She didn't want anyone to find out. Now, she's going to be bombarded by all the outlets during this difficult time. It's ridiculous."

Logan picked up the remote and switched the TV off. "I've been thinking..." He kept in hands cupped in his lap.

"Should I alert the media?"

"Listen, what happened to Connor and Marcie with her life turned up-side down...I don't want something like that to happen to us."

Veronica gulped. Logan was entering dangerous territory with this topic. "I won't allow it."

"Have you thought about the future?" He asked, point-blank.

Veronica's brows furrowed in confusion. "Like will I know what I'm having for breakfast tomorrow? Cause, that's still a mystery."

Logan exhaled, mildly annoyed. "Be serious, Veronica." He said through clenched teeth. "You don't think about five years down the road. One year?" He knew her inner thoughts more so than anyone else, but this was something even he was unsure of. They were far past the act they both played in college. They've declared their love through emails, Skype, and finally in-person. When Logan asked her to move in, he finally won an argument. It was the biggest step Veronica had ever made in a relationship. Piz never stood a chance to come close.

Veronica had an idea where this talk was leading. She thought about it herself on more than one occasion. However, the notion that everyone got to live happily ever after was a reality only made for Disney princesses. After long nights at the Camelot, Sandpiper, and other dingy establishments, Veronica had witnessed too much. The resentment, mistrust, abuse, and infidelity between couples. Great relationships crumbled at the flip of a coin and never recovered. Veronica couldn't bear the thought of losing Logan. She wanted to remain blissfully ignorant even if that was being childish.

She had an irrational fear of the future. When something really good happened in her life, it was usually stripped away or balanced out with a terrible consequence. Lilly. Duncan. Keith's chance at becoming sheriff again. Ancient history, but it still affected her today.

Veronica's voice shook. "I-I can't think that far away. Thinking about three months away terrifies me." Her eyes rested upon the scuff marks on her shoes.

"Veronica." Logan lifted her chin up. "Honest answer like your standing next to a cherry tree with an axe. Would you ever consider..."

Her head and heart were at war with each other. Without a moment of hesitation, she kissed him again fervently. "I'm madly, deeply, and irrevocably in love with you. Can that be enough for now?" She was out of breath and at a loss for more words.

The corners of his mouth turned upwards a little. "For now."

*x**x**x**x*

The next morning, Veronica drove toward the beach. One of the hottest days so far this month, she had on shorts and a tank top with her hair in a high pony-tail. Veronica sat on one of the rocks and waited. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. A man with wet, blonde hair thick with salt wearing only blue-green striped board shorts walked up to her. He held a surfboard between his arm. "Ronnie." Dick announced as he dropped his surfboard in the sand and hopped up on a rock. "How are things at casa de Echolls?"

"Good. Are we still on for tomorrow at your place."

"Whoa, I get it, you want me, but I can't do that to Logan. Bro-code and all."

"Dick."

"Just kidding, Ron. Yeah, we're good to go. He thinks he's coming over to play _Call of Duty_ with me for an hour."

Veronica shook her head. "You do realize you're almost thirty, right. Aren't you getting, like, a little too old to be having a serious relationship with your PlayStation."

"Oh, gee, thanks for reminding me."

Veronica stood up, irked. "Just leave your house open around five tomorrow and make sure you clean up the place a little. I don't want to walk in with it smelling like bong water."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Dick, I'm not asking you to donate a kidney. Just let me in, help out, and I'll do the rest."

*x**x**x**x*

After her short chat with Dick, Veronica headed to the office. Mac had just arrived minutes prior and was turning on her computer. "Mr. Gaines will be here shortly."

"Right. The alimony case. By the way, Mac-Attack, you excited for the date with Zachary tonight?"

Mac pursed her lips. "About that, it's cancelled."

"Huh? I thought you liked him."

"I found out he's dating someone else at the same time."

"And?" Veronica unfortunately knew that was the status quo for most guys before they settled down.

"He told me he had to cut the date short to meet up with someone else so I said don't bother, I can't make it anyhow." Mac rolled her eyes.

"Ouch, in the same night? What a douche-bag. Sorry, girl."

"Whatever. I'm not into two-timers." Mac paused, "Maybe, I'll just get a cat and forgo this dating ritual for a while."

"What if it chews through all your expensive wires and computer chips?"

"Good point."

"You're still coming over tomorrow for the dinner party, right?"

"At Peter-Pan's house? Sure, though if I see Tinkle Bell I'm going to assume he laced our food."

"Just don't eat any brownies or cookies lying around and you'll be good." Veronica's figurative light bulb just flashed above her head. "Wait-a-minute..." She smacked her head with her hand. She began pacing around the room. "I'm so stupid. My first theory makes complete sense."

Mac looked baffled at her friend. "Do you need a mirror to continue your one-sided conversation?"

Veronica glanced back at Mac. "It's obvious his food and drink were laced..."

*x**x**x**x*

Dick's place smelled of weed and dirty laundry. Veronica darted straight to the closet that contained cleaning products and pulled out a bottle of Febreze. After tidying up a few things, she spent the rest of the time either out on the patio or in the kitchen. Dressed in a white tank and pink maxi skirt, Veronica made sure to not get anything on her outfit. It was Saturday around 5:30 pm. Veronica expected Wallace and Mac in half an hour.

Veronica was an excellent cook having made the majority of meals when she lived with Keith and continued to do so for Logan. Dick's kitchen already had the food she would need to cook. He had gone out in the morning and supplied everything before she got there. Veronica reached in the white cabinets and got out plates, bowls, and glasses and began setting them on the patio table overlooking the ocean.

On the kitchen counter, Veronica began chopping up lettuce, carrots, grape tomatoes, cheese, and emptied the ingredients into a large bowl. She finished up with croutons and low-fat Caesar dressing on top. Once the cheddar mash potatoes and the sauteed asparagus were both fully cooked, Veronica turned everything off. She finished setting the table with forks and knives and went back inside to bring out five wine glasses. She made sure porch lights were on and the table was lit up enough.

Dick agreed to her idea of having a dinner party to celebrate and honor those who have defended the nation and made sacrifices for the military, which for the past six years included Logan.

Veronica grabbed the plate of steaks and went outside to get the grill ready. After wrapping each fillet Mignon in bacon and adding the seasoning, she placed the pieces on top of the rack. She then heard the faint sound of a knock on the front door.

"Ooh! Wow, something smells good!" Wallace exclaimed, as Veronica gestured her two friends inside. "How come I always gotta beg you to cook me something?"

"An exchange of goods or services always does the trick, too." She teased. "Thanks. You two can find a seat outside."

"I'll help get the bottles of wine!" Mac suggested following Veronica's lead.

"This was a nice thing you did for Logan." Wallace added, gulping down a glass of red wine. The three of them sat outside staring out at the setting sun over the horizon.

Less than twenty minutes later, Veronica heard other voices. She started to place steaks on everyone's plate and left the salad bowl in the middle of the table next to the three large bottles of wine.

"Aw dude, did you cook me dinner?"

"Nah, it was Betty Crocker." Veronica overheard Dick say. It was her cue to enter into the foyer. She took her hair out of the pony-tail and let it fall by her shoulder.

"Hi!" She beamed, welcoming Logan with a hug.

"What's this?" He laughed as he walked further inside the house. He noticed Wallace and Mac drinking outside.

"It's to celebrate Armed Forces Day. I made your favorite meal."

"I know what today is, I didn't think you did. Blaze had talked about heading to Torrance for the afternoon the other day, but he went with his girlfriend. So, this was what you had planned?"

Veronica smiled and whispered, "there might be something else for you later." She grabbed his hand and he followed her outside.

For the next few hours, the group of five caught up. Logan told naval stories he wasn't bound to keep confidential. They all drank every last drop of red wine while enjoying the beautiful view of the beach and the nighttime sky.

*x**x**x**x*

A little while later, after Mac and Wallace had left, Veronica wandered into Logan's old room. This was where she would stay on many occasions during those first few initial months following his return. It felt like a lifetime ago. The shelves were bare and the closet mostly empty except for a few articles of clothing. All his personal effects were now at their shared home.

Logan suddenly appeared behind her. "Ready to go? Dick wants to call a taxi and go to the 09er if you're up for it."

Veronica shook her head and planted a wet kiss on his mouth.

Logan brushed her cheek with the back of his palm. He crookedly smiled, bemused. "You're drunk?" He then placed his hands on her hips.

"No, though I did have four—er—maybe five glasses of wine during dinner." In truth, Veronica was tipsy and feeling perfectly content. She wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, savoring every moment of his presence, breathing him in. Her face just inches away from his. "It drives me crazy thinking about you leaving again." The words tumbled out of her mouth.

His brown eyes lightened up. "Veronica..." He knew the feeling all to well. He wanted to say more but her lips were against his once again.

"No more talking." It might have been the wine; no, it was definitely the amount of wine she drank, but Veronica didn't care. She wanted Logan right then. She moved around him and locked the door to his old room.

His eyebrow raised. "Here?" Logan knew Dick was wasted. He had a brownie after dinner which didn't help. There was a fifty-fifty chance, Dick would not make it out of his room after attempting to change into something more appropriate for the club.

She hopped on top of the bed and held out her hand.

It was all he needed to be convinced. Moments later, she slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. Each button, another kiss until he revealed his six-pack and toned biceps. Their tongues danced until Veronica had to take a deep breath for air.

Clothes were scattered all over the floor.

Her underwear now laid on top of the pile after Logan slid it down her legs. Lost in the moment, he left trails of kisses down her neck and decolletage. His lips continued further until they were replaced by his fingers.

Veronica moaned softly in response. She moved on top, letting him inside her. Their bodies intertwined with each other, becoming one entity existing only because the other half did.

She pushed up against his body harder. Logan let her take the reigns. While it was something he had always been considered a pro at, Veronica had a way of surprising him like no one else ever could.

Logan gently stroked her hair away from her eyes and cupped her face in his hands. "God, you're beautiful."

"I love you." She whispered hazily. She rolled over on her back, satisfied.

He kissed the top of her nose before lying down on his side. "I love you, too. Always."

It was small moments like these where Veronica could rest her head on Logan's chest, listen to his heartbeat, and pretend the world was only as big as the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a very L/V chapter. In my mind, Logan is at a point where he wants everything with Veronica and the satisfaction that should something ever happen to him when deployed, she's safe, financially secured, etc. Hopefully you are all finding the mystery of Connor Larkin's death intriguing with the bones I throw in each update. If anyone is concerned, Keith will be making more appearances. Please review, your thoughts and kindness are always appreciated!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Several hours came and went. The sun rose above the horizon line. Small patches of light stream through the window blinds. The comforter was half on the floor with the thousand thread count Egyptian cotton sheets barely covering their bodies. Veronica rested her head in the crevice of Logan's shoulder. She opened her eyes in slits after being awoken by the sound of a seagull squawking outside. The brightness of the room was too much. A bunch of tiny dangers stabbed at her brain. "Ugh...I'm never drinking Petite Sirah or whatever brand Dick picked up ever again."

"You say that until next weekend." Logan muttered half asleep.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I feel like a troll played a twisted game of Whack-a-Mole with my head this morning." She peered down at Logan while feeling the warmth radiating off his skin. Her heart skipped a beat. _If only he knew,_ Veronica thought, _how much he truly had the upper hand in the relationship.  
_

Logan repositioned his body and gently kissed the top of her forehead. "Better?" Their eyes locked on each other. The corners of Logan's mouth slightly curved up before he moved over to his side.

"Marginally." She paused, realizing the dryness of her throat. "Must...get...water..." Unfortunately, there were no glasses on the nightstand or a bottle within reach. Veronica rolled out of bed pulling most of the covers off of Logan. She blushed, "Oops."

Forced to get up, Logan picked his boxers from off the ground and then grabbed his shirt. He had just pulled up the zipper on his jeans when someone knocked on the door. Veronica rushed to put her shirt over her torso. Checking to make sure Veronica was almost fully clothed, Logan walked over to unlock it. Dick wearing a yellow tank and orange boxers eased open the door. The aroma of freshly made eggs filled the hallway. He glanced around the guest room. "Howdy partners. I hope you plan on washing those sheets."

She rolled her eyes, though admittedly she felt a little embarrassed if only for setting herself up for this on her own accord. Similar occurrences happened when Logan lived with Dick, but it had been over two months since then. Last night had been one of the times where everyone was together enjoying themselves. The worries and drama that plagued their lives had been put on hold if only for a few hours.

Veronica gathered up the rest of her things and quickly brushed through her hair with her fingers. She then checked her phone which had a new message from Marcie asking her to come by later today. Veronica could barely think about the case with her headache.

"Guys want scrambled eggs?" Dick asked as he yawned.

Veronica nodded her head. "God, yes." She sluggishly entered into the kitchen behind the boys. Dishes from last night cluttered the sink. A pan of brownies laid on top of the counter next to empty wine glasses. The door leading out to the patio was slightly ajar allowing a cool breeze from the ocean air roll in. The sky was cloudless, serene. The bright blue reflected in the salt water glistened like a billion diamonds.

After washing down Advil with a full glass of water, Veronica sat down in a chair next to Logan. Dick laid out silverware and three plates of eggs and toast.

"How do you feel man?" Logan wondered once Dick took a seat across from them.

He groaned loudly. "I ended up in my bed, alone, so I'd say the night was unsuccessful."

"Who were you expecting to join you? A call-girl?" Veronica sarcastically joked. It was public knowledge that Dick suffered from the frat-boy syndrome. Logan had concern for his closest friend, but would never outright say it. Dick lived his dream lifestyle even though he dealt with bouts of sadness brought on by the thought of Cassidy. His carefree attitude masked any underlying troubles. Seven years since graduating college, Dick managed to put some of his old FBLA knowledge to good use and became of one of few '09er night club shareholders. Throughout the last few years, Dick had intelligently and successfully invested in private companies and because of that, he never had to worry too much about burning through his trust fund. Originally to have an excuse to give girls a business card, Dick ended up learning more about stocks and investments having remembered it was his brother's talent.

"If we had made it out to the club," Dick began to say, "but someone had to—"

"Finish that sentence and I'll—"

Dick cut Veronica off. "Hey, mi casa es su casa, but you better clean up from last night."

Logan kept to eating his eggs; watching his girlfriend and long time companion bicker was his form of entertainment. "And now back to our regularly scheduled programing..."

Veronica shot a sudden scowl in Logan's direction.

"Actually Ronnie while you're at it, try and do a load or two of laundry." Dick added while stuffing his face with more toast.

Veronica scoffed. "I'm not your maid. Did she quit after filing sexual harassment charges?"

"No. My girl, Fatima, only comes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. If it helps, I have a maid costume in my closet for you to get in the spirit."

"You'd have to point a gun to my head before that ever happens."

"Kinky."

Veronica rolled her eyes and heavily sighed. She looked to Logan for some reinforcement on her end. Logan simply shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "I'm Switzerland."

Exasperated, she faced Dick. "Are we done?"

"Completely."

*x**x**x**x*

After leaving Dick's beach house, Veronica and Logan headed straight home. She dropped the keys on the kitchen counter and followed Logan up the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her waist when they reached their bedroom. "Thank for dinner and everything last night."

"Course. After all, it was a holiday to celebrate men in uniform which you qualified for, sailor. I'm glad the children played nice."

Logan shook his head side to side. "Contrary to popular belief, Dick actually does like Mac and Wallace."

"Right. When he describes them as my minions that's just a sign of his sincere affection."

"Minions are pretty damn adorable."

"Besides the point." She stared down at her wrinkled skirt and top now feeling uncomfortable. "I can't wait to get out of these clothes."

Logan raised an eyebrow. He then jerked his head toward the bathroom in a suggestive manner.

"The offer still stands?" The slightest hint of a smile flitted across her face.

"Oh that never expires." He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Her hands weaved in his hair. It still amazed Logan having her there with him, responsive to his ever touch. Words he thought he would never hear and now, a year later, Veronica recites them freely especially in her sleep. Proof second chances do exist.

Veronica was the first to jump into the shower. She turned the faucet all the way to the left. Steam began to fog up the large mirror on the wall. The hot water soothed her aching muscles. Logan joined her, grabbing a wash cloth and bar of soap. Logan lathered her body as if he was exploring it for the first time. They took turns washing, running their hands over each other from head to toe. He took to massaging her scalp which relieved Veronica's headache for good.

Exiting the shower almost felt like a chore. Veronica was not quite ready to face the rest of the day. After drying off and changing into work clothes, Veronica spent a few hours with Logan until she had to meet with Keith to go over their current cases. She gave Logan a goodbye kiss and promised to call him if she needed anything.

While her plan was to go straight to the office, she made a detour. Veronica texted her father letting him know she would be later than expected. She dropped her car off at the valet and went through the familiar double doors of the Neptune Grand.

The lobby was quiet. An elderly guest sat in one of the newly furnished chairs reading Sunday's newspaper. Veronica passed the hotel concierges in black suits and walked straight toward the glass elevator. She clicked the button and waited a few minutes until she arrived at the top floor. She knocked a couple of times on the wooden door leading into Marcie's suite.

The gorgeous actress answered on the forth knock smiling at Veronica. Marcie Jacobs had her blonde hair in a messy bun with her makeup freshly applied. She wore black leggings and an of-the-shoulder blouse. It was Veronica's first visit where it didn't look as though Marcie had been crying for hours. "Veronica, hello. Come in, come in." Marcie gestured Veronica inside where they both took a seat on the couch.

"How are you?" Veronica questioned.

"Fine." Marcie responded brusquely. "I mean Access Hollywood has been up my ass and Entertainment Weekly wants to write an article on the last year I had with Connor. It all makes me want to throw up to be quite honest. I'm just thankful filming has wrapped up for my show and I don't have to worry about being anywhere but here and with friends." Her mind seemed to wander off for a moment.

"So, I got your message."

"Yes." Marcie gave back her attention. "First I just want to say I appreciate all the work you've done so far. There's the check for the first week." She pointed to a white envelope on the coffee table. Veronica picked it up, hesitantly, and slipped it into her bag. "Also," Marcie went on, "I wanted to let you know that Greg, you remember Greg, Connor's friend? Yes, well, he hasn't been returning my calls or messages in almost a week. Not like him at all and I'm positive at this point he was the only other person that would have known what Connor had been up to that evening. You've checked with Alex and I'm sure the heinous director didn't tell you a thing." Marcie was rambling, speaking a mile a minute. "All this stress can't be good for the baby. Jesus, I know I've said this a hundred times but I can't rest until I know for certain. You must think I'm crazy."

_Something we have in common. _Veronica knew that nagging urge to seek the truth. It was what drove her to find Lilly's killer. It continued to be the leading force in her need to solve cases. She hated nothing more than to see assholes getting away with everything. "You're right about Katelyn; I still haven't been able to interview her. She has a bodyguard, which I find is shady. Who would she need protection from? I'd say she's high on my suspect list. Now with Greg, you think he's avoiding you because of possible involvement?"

"For whatever reason. I don't know." Marcie took a deep breath and exhaled. Her body seemed to relax. "Listen, I'm assuming you have a great bullshit detector?" Veronica smiled and nodded. "Good, then you and me can take a trip to his house in LA. I would have gone earlier if I hadn't been so busy with funeral arrangements. He's usually home after five. The little twat is going to answer my questions one way or another. How's tomorrow?"

Veronica double blinked. She remembered what Marcie had said earlier about her affair with Greg to get even. She assumed the two were not on the best of terms. Veronica realized in that instant she'd be able to kill two birds with one stone. "Actually, that's perfect. I've been meaning to bring up the idea of going to Connor's apartment and if there is a way to get the security surveillance. You could let me in after our meeting with Greg."

"If we go to that part of LA, the paparazzi will be relentless."

Neptune was notorious for flashing cameras in Logan's face during his trials. Veronica witnessed it all standing by his side. Even in present day, whenever the two dared to venture out to places around Los Angeles for a date night, Logan's reputation still landing him as just the son of a popular movie star. Anyone connected like that had paparazzi follow them. Veronica had her fair share of times flipping the cameras off. On the other hand in San Diego near the base was always nice to visit for a weekend. Logan was respected in some local establishments who knew he served the navy. It was a night and day difference between the cities. "I've had years of practice," Veronica stated, dryly.

Marcie rubbed the back of her neck, contemplating. "Hmm, I don't know what the tape will show. He didn't have any inside his apartment and the only one displays the outside courtyard. We can try, but I don't think I'll be able to enter his apartment without me losing it. I'm the one who found him which I'm sure you heard about watching the news."

"I'm more or less looking at a three hour window. It would definitely help with my investigation. I believe everything you've said, Marcie. I don't know why and I can't prove it yet, but I believe his food and drink that night were laced. There's still a lot more dots to connect. I have a possible lead that might be able to tell me who sold and bought the drugs assuming there's the connection to the other Neptune native who..." Veronica stopped, noticing Marcie had stood still. Her face as pale as a ghost. "I know this is hard to hear."

Marcie frowned. "No, you really don't. Do you have a boyfriend? I see no ring."

The sudden change in topic threw Veronica off. "I do."

"Do you know what it would be like to never see him again?"

Veronica didn't need to answer. She knew exactly what it was like. The empty, bottomless feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had nine years of pretending it didn't exist only to realize it the moment she returned to Neptune. The sole way to fill it was being around his presence.

Marcie took her silence for an answer. "It's unbearable. I've made some mistakes, but being with Connor was never one of them. I'll never get to tell him again how much I loved him. I'll never walk down an aisle in a one-of-a-kind Vera Wang. He'll never know how with one look, he could drive me up the wall." A tear slid down her cheek. She touched her stomach. "This...this is the only piece left."

Veronica's hands balled up in fists. "I won't stop until I find out the person or persons involved, I promise you that Marcie." Veronica and Marcie agreed on a time for tomorrow and Veronica left the hotel feeling even more motivated than before.

*x**x**x**x*

Mac slouched in her chair staring between two screens with one strictly devoted to decrypting secure information.

"Hi, any messages for me?"

"Yeah," Mac glanced up at Veronica, "Five people told me to tell you that your Dad is waiting. He's not in the best of moods. You were suppose to be here like two hours ago?" She handed Veronica a sheet of paper. "Here, out of boredom, I printed out the address to Anita Santos' drug shack and any background info I could pull up."

"Thanks. I'll go talk to him."

She walked into the the back office where Keith looked over files at his desk.

"Hi Dad, sorry, I know I said I'd be here earlier."

Keith slowly got up to greet his daughter with a hug. "It's fine."

"How's the hip?" She asked after breaking apart their embrace.

"Still there." Keith had fully healed from the accident that almost cost his life. However, the aches and pains of old age were starting to catch up with him.

Veronica took a seat across from his desk. "Anything new with the teen runaway?"

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about right now." Keith squinted his eyes. "You haven't visited Miss Santos' house yet, correct?"

"No, not yet."

"Good. Have you put any thought into this at all?"

"I have a plan."

"Mac filled me in on your visit with that Gonzalez fellow. Look, Veronica, I want you to be extra careful." Keith pulled out a drawer and dropped a small black cardboard box on top of his desk. "I got you this to use."

Veronica opened the lid. It was a small, black and silver flower pin. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "A pin?" Veronica looked down at her clothes. She wore a purple t-shirt and tan slacks. "Doesn't exactly go with my outfit."

"Look a little closer, dear." Keith added.

"Oh." Veronica eyes lit up as she discovered the tiny lens in the middle. "Nice step up from that trucker hat."

His mouth firmed a hard line. "I want you to wear that when you visit Miss Santos. I'll be your back-up for this. The feed will go directly to my laptop. Should anything happen, I'll be there."

Did her father think she couldn't handle it? After all, she had her gun. Did he know something, she didn't? Veronica smiled, "Thank you. Anything else?"

"I have another case I'm working on that conveniently crosses your path. The landlord wants to evict the tenants of 1627 and 1629 but doesn't have the proof of any illegal activity yet. Lamb won't go through the trouble of getting a search warrant... This is what we'll do." Keith laid out the groundwork. Veronica would follow directly as planned. If she uncovered evidence from the pin, the police would handle it from there. "I rather you not go through with this at all, but it's clear that my words won't stop you. Do we have an agreement?"

Veronica nodded apprehensively. "Alright, yes."

*x**x**x**x*

Located on the outskirts on Neptune. Glendale Drive was a no outlet zone and covered with pot holes. Trash littered the side of the road. Keith parked behind a Church on the street connecting while Veronica chose a spot by the corner. The house she recognized as 1627 belonged to Anita Santos, the ex-wife of Theo Gonzalez. There was a metal gate around the perimeter.

Veronica readjusted the pin which had a spot on her short sleeve hoodie. She glanced around the area a few more times. At six pm, the sun was still bright but not a soul was outside. Most homes had for sales signs in the front of yards with patches of overgrown weeds.

She made sure her gun was secure. A small bottle of pepper spray was attached to her key chain. There was no way she'd be able to bring in her taser without notice. She kept her bag roughly empty containing a cheap wallet with a fake ID, the photograph of Leah Vance, and some other random items. Veronica passed the gate and stood in front of the door. The doorbell didn't work so she knocked once before the door opened only half-way to a very thin, Latino woman with frizzy black hair wearing a v-neck green top, worn out jeans, and flip-flops. She might have once been beautiful.

Veronica noticed the cracked, blistered lips. The bags under the eyes. The dialed pupils. If this was a game of Jeopardy, Veronica would wager all her money with the answer, 'What is a cocaine user?' Veronica imagined Anita fried her brain a long time ago and used this to her advantage. "Hi, I'm Shauna. I heard you were the person to see..."

"What do you want? This isn't a good time." The woman looked over Veronica's shoulder scanning the streets.

"I know Theo."

Anita's mouth fell open. "Get in."

Veronica took a few steps inside the house which might as well have been walking straight into belly of the beast. On the kitchen table were two small bags of powder. _Yahtzee._ She then turned to her left and saw a tall man sitting on a stool by the kitchen island. He had a gun attached to his belt. She remained calm and collected.

Anita spoke up. "Last time I heard, the fucker's in jail."

"I know, which is why my friend told me before this was where to go to buy Oxys. I can pay whatever the amount."

"You were misinformed. I don't deal." Anita paused as if stopping herself from saying to much. "What did he say exactly, huh?" The man with the gun looked suspiciously at Veronica.

"Are you sure? Not even Zannies?" Veronica tried to see if Anita was lying but came up empty. Did Theo make it up? Veronica was almost tempted to take out the picture of Leah Vance and see if that sparked some recognition in Anita's eyes. "Do you know someone who does?"

"No." Anita turned her back toward the door. "Now, you're not leaving until you tell me why you're really here."

...

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Apology for the late update; unfortunately, I got sick and when that happens I write terribly so it took me some time to make this chapter they way I wanted. Sorry to leave on a little cliffy, I'll try to post next chapter soon! Also, I'd like for those who care to answer this: Would you want MaDi? I'm really curious cause I want to feature Dick more in my story and I have two ideas for where the character could go.**


	8. Chapter 7

_Previously... This past week, Logan tried to talk about future plans with Veronica to no avail. Mac ended things with a guy before they even began. Marcie Jacobs, a famous TV star asked Veronica to find the person(s) who may be responsible for Connor Larkin's untimely death. Veronica visited Connor's friend Alexander Webster, a TV producer for the CW, and Veronica found out Connor was having an affair with writer/director Katelyn Renner. She is filming an indie flick in Neptune that surprisingly stars Trina Echolls. Unfortunately, Katelyn is hard to get a hold of and after meeting with her assistant, Lee Humphrey, Veronica was left to find alternative methods. Marcie suggested a meeting with Greg Bua, another close friend of Connor's to retrieve information. A young wannabe actress from Neptune, Leah Vance, was also found dead after overdosing on prescription drugs. Similar deaths only days apart, Veronica believes they may be connected especially when she realized Katelyn Renner made a movie that featured Leah in a small part. Weevil requested the help of Veronica in trying to catch the deputies involved in planting evidence and getting PCHers convicted of crimes they didn't commit. She visited Theo Gonzalez, a PCHer drug dealer, who in return explained that his ex-wife might know information pertinent to Veronica's investigation. However, nothing is as easy as it seems..._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

This was the type of predicament Veronica tried to avoid for the benefit of her father. Yet, he surprisingly orchestrated it this time. She purposely stood sandwiched between two coke addicts because of her compulsion to find the truth through any means necessary. Her flower pin live streamed everything and so the occupants of 1627 Glendale Drive were screwed either way. Keith acquired enough evidence to hand over to the landlord. All Veronica needed was the certainty that Anita was behind selling the specific drugs found in Leah and Connor's autopsy. Veronica knew Neptune basically had a drug dealer within every fifteen mile radius. What Marcie asked her to do was no simple task. The trail of bread crumbs broke off in too many directions.

Her poker face in full effect, Veronica remained unruffled. Caught amidst a staring contest, Anita persisted. "Well?!" The woman crossed her arms and began tapping her foot impatiently._  
_

"Like I said before…" She thought very carefully what her next course of action would be. Out of her peripheral vision, Veronica made a surreptitious glance at the man who had now stood up. He was taller than she had first judged. At least six-foot-two and burly, even without the gun, he could easily overpower her. Veronica would have to play it safe if she wanted to walk away unharmed.

The man placed a hand on top of his gun in anticipation. He positioned himself like a statue, emotionless, abiding his time before he would enter the ring.

"You think I'm stupid?" Anita regretted allowing Veronica inside her house, but there was no turning back. Agitated, her voice rose an octave. "DO YA?"

"Check the bag." The man, who had stayed silent during the entire time, finally opened his mouth before Veronica had a chance to respond. He had a thick Mexican accent. "Vamos a ver si la perra está mintiendo." (_We will see if the bitch is lying.)_

Veronica held out her black studded bag willingly. "I have nothing to hide."

Anita snatched it immediately. She dug her hand inside and pulled out the empty wallet which only contained the fake ID.

"Shauna Claiborne." She read aloud. Anita began checking every nook and cranny for cash in the wallet as well as the pockets inside the bag. "For someone who planned on buying Oxy..." Anita paused as she watched a photograph slip out and fall onto the floor. She picked it up and stared at the portrait. "Who is this?"

Veronica struggled to mask a smirk. "Look, let me go and you won't go to jail," she lied. Anita Santos was useless, a dead-end in the ever growing corn maze. "You're just wasting my time now."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Anita jerked her head back, perplexed. She threw the bag down at Veronica's feet. "Get the hell out of my house!" She moved to the right giving Veronica the space to leave. However, the man interrupted Veronica once again just as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"Stop." He bellowed. Veronica froze knowing full well the man had just pulled out his gun. She turned one eighty and faced him. His right hand slightly squeezed on the trigger. "Who are you working for?"

"No one." Veronica deliberately played innocent. "Let's be civilized here. Put the gun down and no one will get hurt." _Any minute now, Dad. _Veronica kept saying over in her head hoping she mastered the ability to communicate telepathically. She didn't want to risk reaching for her gun in case one of them got spooked.

"Someone's dodging the question." A vain bulged out of his forehead. "Perra es un policía encubierto o trabaja para Danny!"

Did he think she couldn't comprehend Spanish? Veronica chuckled. More of a nervous laugh, her left hand betrayed her and started to shake. She mustered enough strength to reply coolly. "I don't know a Danny, but I see the bags of what I am sure is not flour on the table. I got you on possession. You want to be charged with first degree murder as the icing on the cake? Prison for life isn't as glamorous as you see on TV. It's better for the both of you if I am free to go."

The man kept his aim on Veronica's chest. He sneered. "You don't want to test me, woman."

Anita shuddered picturing what would happen if her friend lost control. "That's enough, J.D. No quiero sangre derramada sobre mi alfombra."_ (I don't want blood spilled on my carpet.)_

Veronica tuned them out, listening closely to the footsteps outside.

J.D lowered his arm only marginally. Veronica instinctively moved swiftly over to the left. It was within those seconds that Keith knocked down the door. Norris Clayton followed behind him. Guns in their hands, they pointed at Anita and J.D. The man dropped his gun in surrender while giving Veronica one last look of disdain. "Hands up in the air. NOW!" Norris exclaimed. He ambled over and began reciting their rights and putting handcuffs on the two addicts.

In the distance, sirens were heard. Another Crown Vic sped down the street and parked outside flashing its lights.

Veronica snagged her belongings and exited the house with Keith once the criminals were detained. Dan Lamb greeted them with a condescending look. "Keith and Veronica Mars. It figures I'd find you two poking your heads in where they don't belong." He grimaced at Veronica. "I could have you arrested."

"Who would do your job for you then?" Veronica quipped refusing to bite her tongue. _At least, we catch the guilty. _Although, Theo and his ex-wife definitely deserved their matching prison jumpsuits, Veronica didn't forget Weevil's request. She would still investigate who was screwing who figuratively. "You're welcomed, by the way."

Keith shook his head in disapproval and signaled for Veronica to stop. She reluctantly listened.

After giving their statements, the father daughter duo reached Veronica's car first. "That was fun." She jokingly remarked. Internally, Veronica wanted to snap a pencil in half out of frustration. She was back to square one with the confirmation Theo and Anita were not involved in any capacity with selling prescription drugs. _Okay, trying to track down every dealer who may have connections to Connor or Leah is going to get yourself killed. _Veronica thought. LA seemed to be the best course of action. Veronica tilted her head after noticing Keith had a look of sadness strewn across his face. "What? We caught bad men red-handed. I'm healthy as a horse. All is well."

When Veronica first decided to abandon the life she built in New York City for Neptune and the family business, she wanted nothing more than to seek her father's approval. She received the validation in the same week she forgave her mother. The words spoken aloud by Keith established officially something they always were. However, maybe it was still the child in her that wished for a pat on the back or a thumbs up, something inane but further recognition nonetheless.

"I shouldn't have put you into that situation to begin with." Keith replied solemnly. "Poor judgement on my behalf." He averted his eyes, resignation apparent in his voice. "You did great back there though."

Veronica exhaled audibly. She leaned up against her car while fiddling with the keys. "You're always going to see me as ten years old kid, aren't you?"

Keith considered her question. "Five actually with pig-tails and a penchant to disregard my authority."

Veronica hugged him. "Thanks for still being my knight in shining armor."

His resolve wavered. "I believe there is another man in your life for that now, honey. My armor's rusted."

"Blasphemy!" Veronica half smiled. "The Round Table seats for four." She made plenty acquaintances in the years she lived in New York that she had since lost touch with following her decision. Everyone she ever truly cared about and equally had her back lived in Neptune.

"On that note, how does O'Mally's sound for dinner? I'll buy."

Veronica checked her watch. At 6:30 pm on a Sunday, O'Mally's would be packed, but Veronica couldn't pass up free food. Her stomach rumbled. "Sounds good to me."

*x**x**x**x*

When they entered one of Keith's favorite joints, the duo selected an empty booth in the back. Like Veronica deduced, O'Mally's was crowded and not one person was safe from knocking into someone or something else like a monstrous game of bumper cars. The clanks of plates, chatter, and the shuffling of waitresses maneuvering between tables were heard throughout the restaurant. A waiter dropped off silverware and two glasses of water for them. A family of four sat adjacent.

Keith stowed his jacket off to the side as he said, "Why don't you ask Logan to join us."

"Are you going to play nice?" Veronica gave Keith a dubious look. There was a part of Keith that would always have reservations about the other men in Veronica's life. Above all, he wanted Veronica to be happy even if that meant envisioning the Echolls boy as his future son-in-law. A thought that seemed even more palpable as time wore on.

"That's always my intention." He took a sip of water and waited.

Veronica sighed. "Alright, but I have a feeling he's with Dick. After that messy divorce, he gets custody of Logan every other Saturday and Sunday."

"Should have negotiated for a better settlement," Keith replied in a deadpan manner.

"Atlas, Cliffy did what he could." Veronica quipped. She took out her iPhone and dialed the first number that appeared in her most frequented contacts. It rang a few times before Veronica got his voice-mail. She rolled her eyes as she listened to his inspirational message. _"Rumi once wrote: 'Don't be satisfied with stories, how things have gone with others. Unfold your own myth.'" _Veronica hung up, sliding the iPhone back in her bag's pocket. "He's busy." Veronica pictured his phone dead as he and Dick squared off playing 'drunk driving', their video-game version where the boys would pull their race car over after every lap and drink. Whoever lost the round would then have to chug an entire beer.

"Just as well. We will have to plan something another time." Keith paused. "Everything going well between you two?"

"If something changes, you'd be the first to know." Veronica stared down at her menu pretending to decide between two options.

A few elongated minutes later, the waitress eventually arrived at their table. She took out a pen and a little notebook from the pocket of her navy apron. "Hi, I'm Jaime. Are you ready to order?" Her voice sounded like wind chimes being blown by a gentle zephyr. Way to eager to please, she was on a mission for good tips.

Keith and Veronica ordered their usuals and went back to small talk. A little while later, after their food arrived, Veronica's eyes would drift over to the booth across from them. Two children no older then five played with their chicken nuggets. The husband and wife engaged in their own conversation, both smiling at each other. It was a Hallmark picturesque moment that made Veronica somewhat envious. She gave up New York because that life would have bored the shit out of her. Yet, Veronica wondered if being with Logan after everything made her realize what she truly wanted but thought she could never have..._ Was it worth the risk? _

Keith followed her glance. "Have you thought about what Logan might do after his contract is up?"

Veronica double-blinked, momentarily caught off guard. "I'm not sure." In truth, Veronica hadn't really asked. She didn't know what he wanted in the long run by always avoiding the topic. Their jobs were too demanding. Would he reenlist and continue his military contract for another six to eight years? Would she be able to handle him leaving for months on end year after year? Veronica never heard Logan talk more passionately then when he brought up his aircraft, which he named Laila after the famous boxer. Logan owed his sanity to the Navy. While she knew he had definitely thought about it, Veronica had been just too stubborn, or quite honestly scared, to really inquire further. Veronica shook her head and cleared her throat. "It's something we have to discuss."

*x**x**x**x*

After the slightly awkward dinner with Keith, Veronica drove around Neptune. She went to certain areas that had been bought up by the developer and waited to catch one of the officers in a compromising act. An unknown private company with infinite funds continued to buy up locations all over the popular beach town. Some areas had already turned into luxury homes affordable only amongst the six and seven-figure income variety. Whoever was in charge set a plan in motion to chase out the riff raff and managed to make the Sheriff department appear like heroes on paper to those living in the prestigious zip code.

A half hour in, high-beams flashed behind her. Veronica had been parked in a neighborhood near Weevil's house. She checked the information within her father's private files to select the location. Three months ago, this was the spot where two of Clifford's clients had been arrested over stolen contraband.

The car behind her, which Veronica couldn't make out, suddenly turned around and drove off. Veronica shuddered. After a fun filled day of having a gun pointed at her, Veronica took it as a sign to just drive home.

At ten pm, Veronica had changed into a baggy t-shirt and shorts with the place to herself. She eventually passed out after planning everything for tomorrow. Logan came home a little while later to find Veronica out like a light and sprawled out on top of the bed. He placed a blanket over her and fell asleep with his arm draped over her waist.

...

_Veronica entered into the hallway and dropped her bag off at the bottom of the staircase. She was greeted by a little girl with blonde wavy hair, soft brown eyes, and a large grin that stretched across her face. She came in running and stopped at a halt before tugging at Veronica's leg._

_"Come look, come look!" She said with exuberance.  
_

_"What is it?"  
_

_"Follow me!" The little girl led the way into the dinning room where the chairs had been pushed off to the side. Paint tubes, brushes, and cups of water cluttered the table. Drips of red paint splattered the hardwood floor.  
_

_Veronica noticed the dried paint on the little girls hands. She bent down and checked the palms. "Oh no, I caught you red-handed!"_

_The little girl chuckled. "Am I under arrest?"_

_"I'll let it slide." Her eyes darted around the room realizing paint now seemed to be everywhere. Smears of red paint covered parts of table. "Did your father let you finger-paint again? You gotta stay within the paper."  
_

_She nodded and then quickly grabbed Veronica's hand. "Look, look." Four paintings laid flat on the floor near the back wall. She pointed to the first red blob. "A rose! See! And, look, a lily." The second painting was shaded with mostly greens and blues except for a white, organic shape in the middle. A water lily. The last two paintings were other flowers. Veronica assumed the third to be a yellow daisy and the last possibly red tulips which looked more like three lollypops side by side.  
_

_"I think we have a little Georgia O'Keefe on our hands." Someone announced from another room._

_Veronica stared at the lily for a long time. It appeared to be the one most carefully painted.  
_

_"What do you think?!" The little girl asked, wide-eyed at Veronica. "Do you think she'd like it?"  
_

A loud thunk woke Veronica up in a cold sweat. Slightly disoriented, Veronica sat upright and glanced around the dark room. The clock read 3:34 am. "What the hell was that?"

"What happened?" Logan muffled, eyes still closed.

She caressed his face. "Never-mind. Bad dream." Veronica then gently got out of bed and added, "Go back to sleep." Entering the bathroom as quietly as possible, she flipped the light switch up. Lethargically, Veronica pulled open a drawer full of products.

A moment later–for the first time ever–she could have sworn she felt a very small tinge of disappointment in getting her period.

*x**x**x**x*

In the morning, Veronica woke up early and gazed up at the ceiling. Temporary insanity, that's what she called it. Her mind was too wired to sleep any longer but too exhausted to get out of the bed just yet. Her dad's words amongst other things echoed inside her head.

"You okay?" Logan wondered while getting ready for the day. "Did something happen yesterday? I noticed your miss call after I got home. You were already asleep."

"Yeah. Dad wanted to invite you to dinner. Nothing major." Veronica didn't have the heart to tell him about the drug bust or the car headlights that made her feel as though she had been the one who was being watched. Detailing the dangerous aspects of her job would just make him worry more. "Listen, I'm hoping for a break in the case this week. I'll be in LA all day, maybe all night..."

"If you leave me for a movie star, I'll understand."

"I'm perfectly content with my jet-flying son of a movie star, thank you very much." There was a tone of finality in her voice.

Logan bent down and kissed her forehead. "As they say on the Family Feud, good answer."

* * *

**Author's Note: ********I hope you enjoyed seeing my version of an adult relationship between Keith and Veronica. **Thanks for the reviews. I hope for some more; its an invaluable tool in helping me write! Did the_ Previously..._ help or should I just scratch that?  


**In my mind, Veronica deep down wants all the same things Logan does (with reservations of course) so we'll see if they can finally communicate that but this is noir so light moments will be met with dark ones...  
**

**For those who answered my question: MaDi will possibly happen but it will be a slow-burn and definitely believable if it does. That's all I'll say not to spoil anything else. ****Slowly setting up the dominoes to fall, folks. I've completed the outline of my story and now it's just the matter of filling in gaps. I can say** Logan, Dick, and Trina are all going to have lots more to do soon. Be patient. The pay-off will be good...  


*****Oh and I'm actually insane and trying to keep this fiction in a timeline. ONE WHOLE WEEK has gone by since we first were introduced to the characters and mystery. It's now Monday the 23rd in the fiction. (Connor was found dead on the 14th.) The following Monday in my story will be MDW and so forth.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

_Previously... Veronica met another dead end in her new case to find out what really happened to Connor Larkin. Veronica and Keith had dinner after a stressful day and it made Veronica think more about the future especially involving Logan who will be shipped off for another six or so months starting in late August. After digging further into Neptune's corruption, Veronica had been followed after a night of staking out. Earlier __she spoke again with Marcie Jacobs who suggested a meeting finally with Larkin's good friend, Greg Bua, a screenwriter for indie flicks and TV movies. Veronica now heads to Los Angeles to meet him and to ultimately stop by Connor's apartment in hopes of discovering concrete evidence that will prove the death wasn't by accident... _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

90210 was more famous then Neptune's 90909 zip code for good reason. Less than 6-square miles in size, Beverly Hills was a place for the immensely fortunate to live in comfort, and shop and dine at their leisure. Everybody wished they lived like the privileged kids on the show 90210 or find luck just as Vivian Ward had on Rodeo Drive. The houses were mini resorts and kept getting larger as Veronica drove into the city. Bought for millions, these minimum-five-bedroom ostentatious mansions were owned by wealthy celebrities and reality-TV stars. Veronica passed Charlie Sheen's old residence on the way to Marcie's house. Perfectly cut grass, trimmed bushes, gardens carefully managed, stone pathways, each residence looked ready for a photo shoot for _Better Homes and Gardens. _Veronica pulled into a cleanly lit driveway on Aubrey Road. Surprisingly, Marcie's Mediterranean cottage appeared small in comparison to its neighbors.

Veronica rang the doorbell a few times. "Just a minute!" A voice shouted from inside. Leaving the front door slightly ajar, Veronica noticed Marcie wrapped in only a blue towel with her hair soaking wet. She had just exited the shower causing drips of water to fall all over the hardwood floors. "You're early!" Marcie exclaimed.

Veronica checked her watch: 4:14 pm. Actually, Veronica was fifteen minutes late. "Should I come back at a better time?"

"Nonsense. Sorry, for my state. I usually don't answer my door half-naked, but I assumed it was you." Marcie apologized profusely gesturing Veronica into the foyer. "Come in. Please." She shut the door behind Veronica. "Do you mind waiting while I change and blow dry my hair? I literally must do something to this mop on top of my head before it turns into a giant frizz ball."

"Yeah, no problem." Veronica sighed. She dropped her bag next to the white coffee table in the living room.

"Feel free to relax. There's a pitcher of lemonade I set out if you are thirsty!" Marcie ambled up the stairs and out of sight.

As if Veronica really had a say in the matter, she plopped down on what felt like a cloud. The sofa curved to her back. Already feeling like a long day after meeting with a new client in the morning, she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. While Marcie tried on clothes, Veronica stared around the place. Everything was white, sand-colored or teal. What might have lacked in space was made up for in the open floor plan with high arching ceilings, gorgeous hardwood floors, skylights, two fireplaces, and an outdoor porch. On a shelf over the fireplace displayed Marcie's Emmy for outstanding lead actress in a drama series. Her long-running CBS crime show was a mega-hit in the ratings and a critical darling for the past four years. A few other lesser known statues and trophies lined the shelf. A few framed artworks hung on the walls. Mostly abstract paintings, Veronica recognized a small Barbara Kruger print which made her appreciate Marcie a little more. On the coffee table was a clear pitcher of Lemonade and three stacked empty cups. The newest addition of _US Magazine_ was found beside the pitcher. Veronica poured herself a glass and took a big gulp realizing with surprise that the lemonade was spiked with vodka.

Twenty-five minutes had gone by and Veronica now knew Kim Kardashian's favorite places to shop in LA. She carelessly tossed the magazine off to the side as Marcie reappeared wearing a light pink blouse, white shorts, and gem embellished sandals. Her long blonde hair had been curled and pinned up in a half-do.

"Sorry for the delay, Veronica. There was a slight change in plans as I mentioned earlier. After finally getting a hold of him and much convincing, Greg is going to meet us here. His house is near a lot of famous restaurants and stores in Hollywood and after the funeral, I literally cannot deal with anymore cameras in my face." In her right hand was an unopened water bottle. She twisted the cap and took a sip as she settled down next to Veronica. "He promised to be here shortly and if not, I'll put his head on a stick."

"Afterwards, we can head to the Fairfax district, correct? Connor resided at the Palazzo Penthouses."

Marcie's face contorted into a sharp frown. "Ah, yes. I suppose so."

A few awkward, silent minutes gradually passed before Veronica heard a car's engine in the driveway.

The house unlocked, Greg Bua walked right in. He casually wore black Nike sneakers, dark-washed jeans, and a striped green t-shirt. He already had a five o'clock shadow which made him only more handsome. "This is the last time I'm letting you drag me out here, Marjorie. I swear."

Veronica's wrinkled her brow. "Marjorie?" Veronica now remembered Marcie was just a stage name.

"Yes, fun-fact I was named after Natalie Wood's titled character in Marjorie Morningstar. It was my mother's favorite movie as a child growing up in New York before she married my father." Marcie focused her attention back at Greg. "We have a guest. This is Veronica Mars."

Greg's had a dumbfounded look plastered on his tan face as his deep brown eyes moved over to the other blonde in the room. "I thought…." He scratched the back of his head. "Well, she looks exactly like my hairdresser."

"Excuse me?" Veronica replied with an acerbic tone.

"This is who you hire?" He said in disbelief glancing at Marcie.

"I can assure you I did my homework, Greg."

Greg sat across from Veronica hunched over with his elbows on his knees. "You're a licensed P.I.?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "No, I'm the Duchess of Wales." She pulled out a notepad and pen from her bag. "Let me guess, you write misogynistic screenplays and somehow managed to make a career out of it?"

"Ouch." He straightened his posture. "I mean no offense, Miss Mars. Honestly, you're just what every writer imagines one looks like in their detective stories but never do in reality."

"I think I heard a compliment in there somewhere." Veronica's facial expression softened.

"It is. You're gorgeous. If you're free tonight I'd like to take you out to dinner maybe ask _you_ some questions."

Marcie cleared her throat and raised her voice before Veronica had a chance to answer. "CAN WE GET BACK ON TRACK, PLEASE?"

Greg nodded his head. "Of course; sorry. Go on."

Veronica flipped to a clean sheet of paper in her pad. While she had a fantastic memory, Veronica wrote things down for the benefit of the interviewee to not scare them off with her constant direct eye-contact. "What can you tell me about the night of May 13th?"

"Let's see, I knew Connor, Marcie, Alex and his wife, Charlotte all planned to go out to a small club around nine pm. I wanted to go to Vintage on the Sunset Strip instead and tried to convince Connor earlier in the day. However, I gave up after I left three messages on his phone. I ended up going by myself." He poured himself a glass of lemonade and continued, "So I wake up the next morning hung-over at my house. There's some girl from the club I met that night assed out. I send her home a little while later and check my phone. I had about seven voice mails from this firecracker." He pointed with his thumb over at Marcie. "Each more harsher than the prior one until finally she mentioned Connor died. I think she thought I had something to do with it."

"Not true, Greg. What I thought was that you had convinced him to ditch me to go to Vintage which lead to..." Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I miss him too, Marcie." Greg added earnestly.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Veronica automatically responded as if those words could somehow assuage the pain Greg and Marcie were feeling internally.

"Thank you." Greg exhaled, collecting his thoughts. "At first, I didn't believe Marcie and so I got in my car and drove over to Larkin's apartment. A crime scene down to the yellow tape; I wasn't allowed in. The body had already been removed. Later on I found out it was an OD, which is inconceivable."

"Unlike Alex, you think there was definite foul play? Connor's medical records stated he was only taking Vicodin. It doesn't explain three others drugs that were found in his system."

"Essentially anything's possible, right? Connor was having a rough year, but I never thought…" Greg rubbed the back of his neck. "I spoke to Alex. He thinks Connor got the drugs himself and maybe he had forgotten what he had taken that day and...we know the rest."

"You don't really believe that." Veronica could see it in his eyes.

"No, but the alternative?"

Veronica moved on. "From what I gathered, you didn't visit him at all that day?"

"No. Work. He and Alex like more low key places. Not to say they wouldn't have gone with me to Vintage, but Charlotte had made the plans originally."

"When did you leave the club?"

"Around 1 am. I went home with a girl. Even if you think for a second I could do something like that to my oldest friend, my alibi holds up for the entire day."

Veronica figured Greg would be innocent. The notion of using poison or drugs crushed up to murder someone was unfortunately stereotypically done by a woman and usually by a scorned ex-lover. "Do you know Katelyn Renner?"

Greg blinked twice. "Ah, Marcie told you? So you know about us, too, then?"

"Greg…." Marcie pleaded. "She doesn't need to know anything more about that."

Veronica spoke up. "If it can help my investigation by all means tell me as much as possible. In my meeting with Alex, he mentioned there were a bunch a ways someone could score painkillers, basically telling me something I already knew. So where do you think Connor would have gotten them if he had?"

"I guess at Vintage or any club for that matter. Just us guys, liked that one the best because the age is 25+. Those teens from the Disney Channel who can't handle their liquor aren't allowed entry not that they'd want to anyway. The music is 80s and 90s mostly. Alex knew another producer who dealt everything you wanted to get your hands on. He'd go there once in a while. I'd score some MDMA for a good time, but that's about it."

Veronica scribbled down a few more things on her notepad. "Tell me more about Connor and Katelyn. You must have known what was going on and for how long."

"Connor had a major fight with Marcie about two months ago. Marcie drove him away. They were technically on just a break." He faced Marcie who stared down at her feet. "Look hon, no disrespect, but it was always your way or the highway and he chose the latter that time."

"I can be difficult and stubborn sometimes." Marcie added glancing back up at Veronica. "I never stopped loving him though and to find out by word of mouth hurt more than I could bear."

Veronica unfortunately had past experience in that department. So much had changed and yet, not so much at all. "That's why you two..."

"Connor started hooking up with Katelyn right around the time she had cast him as the original lead in her new feature. They met on multiple occasions and continued to do so even when he got back with Marcie. When Marcie found out, she used me to get to him. She knew I always had a thing for her but would never dare make a move because of Connor. Well, after I thought they broke up for good…I…" Greg trailed off. He faced Marcie to make sure it was okay to go on.

Marcie gritted her teeth. "Look, once I found out I was pregnant, I stopped things with Greg. He understood. Connor ended whatever affair he had with Katelyn. Things were really good. Do I think Katelyn could have poisoned Connor? I don't know."

Veronica's eyes darted back and forth between the two. "Why would Katelyn Renner need a body guard on set of her film?" As much as Veronica would like to avoid her altogether, she would need to speak to Trina some more.

Greg cut in. "Unsure, but she is definitely eccentric and marches to the beat of her own drum. Maybe Katelyn deluded herself into believing she needs protection."

"The club, Vintage, is where you can get the painkillers, Greg?"

"It's one place. I can take you there if you'd like."

Veronica shook her head. "Is there anyone you can think of that would have wanted Connor dead besides pointing the finger at Katelyn. An obsessed fan? A disgruntled colleague?"

"My guess, it's some girl who held a grudge. Or someone that had been in the same position as Katelyn was…"

Marcie's jaw dropped. She gasped, "You don't think?"

"What?" Veronica brow furrowed.

"Before Marcie and Connor became really serious, Connor had one other affair that lasted shorter than it took for my movie that year to leave the theaters. She was a clinger. God, it was, what, four years ago? Sarah Kingsley or Caffrey maybe?"

"I have no idea." Marcie added. "That was when we didn't speak for several months."

Veronica's wheels in her head were turning. She had a few new theories to mull over. "This is definitely helpful. Thank you Greg. I'll have to check out that club this week. Just one more thing, do you know who you got the drugs from?"

"I know what he looks like but I think Alex knows his actual name." Greg checked the clock on the wall. "I should get going. I have a lot of re-writes to do tonight. Marcie, I'm sorry for not returning your calls. I promise I am here for you." He smiled at Veronica. "I'm going to give you my card, Miss Mars. I really do have questions about your job. You could be my muse for a possible film idea. Call that number. We can talk over dinner sometime soon?"

Veronica politely grabbed the card and slipped it inside her bag with her notepad. "I'll have to check my day planner. I think the next few months are all filled up."

His hopeful smile faded. "If you change your mind."

As he left, Marcie manage to let out a chuckle. "I can't believe him. I think he's exhausted all the girls in Hollywood that now he's branching out."

"I'm already spoken for."

Marcie took a sip of water. "Right. What do you think?"

"About the case? I'm working under several assumptions. Greg seems to be telling the truth. I'll go to Vintage and see if I'm able to narrow down my suspects."

"I should warn you, it's not easy getting in. That's why it was a good fit for us. Not much paparazzi either. I'd go with you, but not in my condition."

Veronica could get Logan to come. The son of a late mega movie star was a golden ticket into most selective joints. She didn't like using his status, but with no help from Marcie she didn't want Greg Bua to be an option. "I'll find a way."

"Oh, if you plan on staying longer here and don't feel like driving back, I won a gift basket that included a two-night stay at the Sunset Regent. You're more the welcomed to take the two nights. It's in West Hollywood so close by to those clubs. I also checked out at the Grand so if you find out anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Wait, what about Connor's apartment?"

Marcie's hands balled up into fists. She was avoiding this part. "You just need the video right?"

"And if there is a way to get inside. You have a key, right?"

"Yes." Marcie sighed knowing full well it had to happen at some point. "Okay, let's get this over with before it gets dark out."

Veronica followed behind in her car as Marcie lead the way toward the complex.

*x**x**x**x*

Twenty five minutes from Downtown Los Angeles and located in the Fairax district, the Palazzo Penthouses contained over the top apartments for the rich not yet wanting a long-term commitment. Super-deluxe apartments had a colorful history in Los Angeles. Wealthy movie stars were among the first tenants of elite residential buildings. The Palazzo Penthouses were as luxurious as they came. A gated entrance not to mention twenty-four hour guard security, Veronica needed Marcie. Luckily, Miss Jacobs was a familiar face and not many questions were asked.

They reached the concierge office building. Marcie greeted a guard with a balding head sitting in a chair at a desk. The guard was in his late-sixties with white stubble covering his lower jaw. No ring on his finger, he had been divorced for the past ten years. "Hello Joe, how are you today?"

Joe smiled warmly making wrinkles and crows feet even more visible. "Miss Jacobs...I'm so sorry to hear. It came as a shock to the whole community."

"Yes. Thank you." Marcie took out a tissue from her short's pocket and dabbed the corners of her eyes. "I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"But of course, anything."

"Can you let me see the security cam footage from say May 12th to the 14th?"

"I'm afraid I am an unable to do so. We follow strict rules."

"Are you sure? It didn't stop you before." Marcie batted her eyelashes. She used different methods of persuasion until a single tear slid down her cheek. "Please, Joe? As a friend to a friend." _She was good;_ Veronica imagined Marcie put on a whole production every time to get what she wanted if denied.

Inconspicuously, the security guard glanced around the room for a moment. No one was paying any attention to them. The rest of the guards were on duty patrolling the premises. "Oh, alright. The best I can do is copy. No email. I'll need a flash drive."

Veronica eagerly rummaged through her bag and pulled our hers. "Here you go!"

Joe shot a dubious look at Veronica. He granted Marcie's request, nonetheless. He pressed a few keys on the computer. Five or so minutes later, he responded, "I uploaded our video records of those days. I'm not sure what you plan on finding. We don't miss a thing. The LAPD, too, had been thorough in lieu of recent events. Nothing happened out of the ordinary, I'd remember."

Veronica took the USB and stored it away in her bag.

"Thank you Joe. Truly. You're a Godsend." Marcie gave the biggest million-dollar smile she could muster and lead the way out into the courtyard. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Connor's apartment is to the left."

When Veronica and Marcie arrived at his front door, Marcie stood still, her feet planted firmly on the ground. She would not budge. "You're sure you don't want to come in?" Veronica inquired one last time.

"No. His neighbors always go on a vacation this time of year. No one is around. I'll be fine out here."

As Veronica entered Connor's place, everything was pristine and seemingly left untouched. She noticed the kitchen first. Quartz counter-tops lined with state-of-the-art steel appliances. She opened the fridge to find mostly beverages: half empty two liter bottle of Coca-Cola, gallon of orange juice, sun tea, mix-match of beers, and a large bottle of rum. In the sink were two Collins glasses, a mug and a plate. Nothing else held Veronica's interest.

Veronica found Marcie smoking a cigarette outside. Whether Veronica unintentionally gave a disproving look or not, Marcie felt embarrassed.

"I know, what with the baby at and all. It's the first one since. I've gone cold turkey but—"

"I'm not here to judge."

"Anything amiss?" Marcie asked, shakily, as she dropped the cigarette butt on the ground and stomped on it.

"Nope, except did Connor drink rum and coke frequently? There was a large bottle of some brand I've never heard of." Not surprisingly as Veronica usually stuck to the cheaper bottom shelf variety.

"Yes, such a girl, that was his favorite drink besides tea."

"It's just curious why there were two glasses in the sink if he had been alone that night. They were washed not that fingerprints could really prove anything."

*x**x**x**x*

Marcie convinced Veronica to go back to her place to watch the footage together. Sitting on the soft couch, Veronica slid the flash drive into Marcie's computer.

Once the file downloaded, she glared at the screen keeping in mind the date and time stamp at the bottom. Joe, the security guard, was right. Nothing out of the ordinary. A few people coming and going. Pool parties in the afternoons. Marcie averted her eyes every time Connor appeared on screen. Eventually, she fast-forwarded the time to eight pm on May 13th. Veronica watched intently. Connor had already entered his apartment hours ago and was alone. At 11:22 pm, Veronica could make out a figure walking alone across the courtyard in the direction of Connor's apartment. _Bingo._ Unfortunately, as the hours slipped by, the figure did not reappear and the sun had begun to emerge. By that point, Veronica noticed others passing by heading toward the gym or to breakfast. Then she spotted Marcie at 7:03 am on May 14th.

Veronica attempted zoomed in on the figure, but it became too blurry. She shutdown the laptop. Her heart pounding out of her chest. She needed to find just one discernible feature to guide her into discovering the true ID.

Veronica quickly pulled out her iPhone and dialed Mac. She didn't care that it was late. Veronica had skipped dinner and was simply running on the need for information. "I'm going to send you a file. Stamped at 11:22 pm on the 13th. I need you to try to improve the image quality on the video."

"You're like the energizer bunny; you don't quit." Mac yawned. "I'll check my email as soon as I can and let you know. What did you find?"

"Unless it's a giant black cat wearing a hood, I think the person who drugged Connor Larkin."

*x**x**x**x*

Everything else could wait until tomorrow, Veronica surmised. After removing her clothes from the day and changing into a comfortable cami and shorts, Veronica turned on the lamp on top of the nightstand. At two am, she had lost track of time at Marcie's and the drive back had been excruciatingly long. She slipped under the covers and inched closer to Logan giving him a quick peck on the lips. He lay still on his back before opening his eyes.

He gazed over at the alarm clock. "About time." He mumbled, exhausted.

"Traffic was brutal and there was a major accident on the highway. I was picturing being in Neptune by next Halloween. I was coming up with costume ideas and everything." She joked while turning the lamp back off leaving the moonlight filtering through the blinds as the only source of illumination.

"What did you decide on?"

"I kept going back and forth between a mime, a ninja turtle, and Daenerys Targaryen."

"I vote Daenerys."

"You only say that because it's the one with the least amount of clothes."

"Less to rip off."

Veronica rolled her eyes. Logan would be gone by then. She felt her chest tighten. "On another note, how would you feel about going to a club in Hollywood on Friday?"

Logan lifted his head and peered up at Veronica. "I don't have to take Ruby Jetson out as my date, do I?"

"Nope." Veronica bit her lip. "Actually, Vintage is the place most frequented by Connor's friends." Veronica spent the next few minutes summarizing the day, the footage, and the plan she had for nightclub. "This could finally be it. Not to mention, I'll be wearing that red dress I've heard makes all the boys swoon."

"Okay, I'm in."

"That was easy."

"You don't have to try hard, Veronica. I would do_ anything_ for you."

Logan had fallen back asleep before Veronica whispered out loud, "I love you." The three little words tumbled out of her mouth more than ever before. Logan had effectively broken down almost every one of her walls. While she still had fear of what was to come, Veronica snuggled up closer to him and drifted off to sleep. The real conversation she wanted to have with him could wait.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm Back. Hi! My life has been busy. Lemme know what you thought of this chapter! I made up most of the stuff in LA like the club. Spoiler for future chapters: Logan and Veronica will have a date in LA. And like I said before, Dick and Trina will have more to do soon.  
**

**Also, I went back into my first chapters to fix most of the grammatical mistakes. :D  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After two cups of coffee, Veronica spent the better half of her morning searching for someone who didn't exist. She typed both names into the database. Not one Sarah Kingsley lived on the West Coast. Most were either preteens or highly unlikely candidates of being Connor Larkin's past lover. There was a forty-four year old, married Sarah Caffrey living in San Francisco. She definitely did not fit the bill. The trail of bread crumbs ended there.

Hours later, the energy gained from the caffeine was spent. Veronica slumped in her chair contemplating. A mess of files were stacked haphazardly on top of her desk. A couple of folders already spilled over knocking down a framed picture of Keith, Veronica, and Backup from her senior year of high school. Connor Larkin's investigation had been an intricate puzzle with at least a dozen missing pieces that some of her other casework Keith didn't cover had fallen slightly behind.

Fed up with the zero results, Veronica rose out of her chair and wandered over to Mac who had finished downloading software to alter the video into still frames and enhance the resolution. Noticing Mac had begun to make improvements, Veronica pulled over a wooden chair from against the wall and placed it next to the desk. The computer screen in the middle displayed the figure caught on camera at 11:22 pm.

"I couldn't do much. Pretty sure all things photography is your forte." Mac made a face. "Anyway, I split the video file into a sequence of stills. Lowered the noise and brightened, your basic effects. I think the person is wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and dark jeans."

Veronica squinted her eyes and gazed at the dark image. The face was still too obscured. The little lighting from the lampposts didn't help much either. "Small physique. I'd bet my life it's a woman."

"If this was_ Guess Who?,_ you'd have a fifty percent chance of now of winning."

"Thanks. I can also cross out those with glasses." She replied rolling her eyes. "Send me the images, I'll go into Photoshop and see if I can make them any clearer."

Right as Mac pulled up her Gmail, Dick strolled in holding a laptop in his hands. He wore regular khaki shorts and a blue collared t-shirt instead of his usual swim attire he'd sport in the mornings.

"Were the waves too small to paddle out today?" Veronica questioned. "What do you want?"

"Actually, Ronnie, I'm here for Mac."

Mac looked up at Dick with a surprised expression. "Me?"

"I have a virus on my computer I need you to remove."

"Oh." In Mac's mind the task was simple, fit for a chimp. "That'll only take a few minutes."

"Downloading porn videos always leads to trouble," Veronica said mildly amused.

"Some people don't have their own to look at."

Veronica pursed her lips. "Is that why you saved pictures of Dick Jr? I stumbled upon them using your laptop a while back."

"Like you weren't impressed."

"It gave me the urge to throw up. So if that was the intent, job well done."

"Enough you two!" Mac muttered. "Dick leave your computer here. I'll work on it when I have time later today."

"Cool, cool. Thanks." Dick dropped it on the corner of Mac's desk. As he headed out the door, he added, "I'll just let myself out so you two can get back to playing detective."

"We should probably disinfect that before you use it." Veronica joked in reference to Dick's laptop. She figured the likelihood of Dick getting a virus was actually from downloading too many movies and inane viral videos.

"On second thought, maybe I'll just wipe his hard drive completely clean and say it was an accident." Mac pressed a few keys on her super computer. "Anyway, the files are sent."

Veronica chuckled. "Thank you."

"It's what you pay me for, right?"

Veronica smacked her palm against her forehead, the realization dawning on her. "I'll have one done up for you first thing tomorrow!"

"No worries, but it will be nice to afford more than just ramen noddles again."

"Why didn't you remind me on Friday?" Every two weeks, Veronica handed Mac a check for her services and she had forgotten once again. Mac simply shrugged her shoulders. "That's it, I'm treating you to lunch! Anywhere you wanna go. I'll get Wallace to tag along. Maybe some place close to the school? You pick."

Mac beamed. "I could go for some falafels."

*x**x**x**x*

When Veronica came back from lunch, Keith had returned. He sat in his leather chair on the phone with Clifford. Veronica waited patiently to hear updates.

"Did you find her?" Sh asked once Keith hung up. He had been searching for a fifteen year old runaway for the past few days. The girl's folks, while not prime examples of good parenting, were rapt with panic and guilt.

The corners of his mouth curved upwards. "She ran out of cash and ended up using an emergency credit card."

"Where was she?" Curiosity was always a driving force in Veronica's life.

"Tijuana with her eighteen year old boyfriend. Mr. and Mrs. Katz are relieved. Ginger seemed less enthused to be reunited."

"With a name like that, who could blame her." Veronica thought back to the other night of being followed. "Dad, I know you don't like me bringing this up, but we know it was actually the Sheriff's Department who put out that hit on Sacks to shut him up." Sacks, who somehow became the Frank Serpico of the department, only to never get the chance to testify. Veronica could see Keith's cheeks reddening. "I was just wondering—"

"Veronica, how many times do I have to say it? I want you to let that go. They arrested the person behind the wheel. The case is closed."

Hardly. Keith had done his own research. The further Veronica looked into all of Clifford's recent clients, the more she hoped to catch Lyles in the act. "Do you think it'll happen again to someone else?" Another target taken out masked as an accident.

Keith relented. "If it hadn't already."

*x**x**x**x*

Weevil made reservations at six pm to celebrate Jade's promotion. At last minute, they discovered their usual babysitter was out of town and Jade's best friend unavailable. Weevil eventually asked Veronica to watch Valentina for a few hours. She of course accepted and now Veronica stood in his kitchen making dinosaur shaped mac and cheese while the four year old sat at a tiny pink table with three chairs occupied by stuff animals in the living room. She held Veronica's phone in her palm and played a game.

Veronica placed a steaming bowl on the plastic table with a spoon and grabbed her phone back. Unlike the kids she babysat that one time in high school, Valentina was absolutely precious. The spitting image of Jade; she barely looked like Eli besides her ears and the shape of her eyes.

Weevil had a modest house that appeared comfortably lived in. A stain or two on the carpet. A few crayons scattered here and there. Colorful drawings of stick people and broccoli-looking trees covered the fridge. Shoes piled by the front door.

Looking around at the framed pictures on the wall, it was still hard to believe Eli Navarro had become a family man against all odds. It wasn't jealousy she felt but sadness. Veronica realized he couldn't escape his past life and by driving that motorcycle and associating with the gang again, he was putting his wife and daughter at risk. A tough decision. In a way, he was protecting his beautiful, loving family. The one thing worth fighting for.

"Thanks 'Ronica!" The little munchkin exclaimed digging into her meal completely oblivious to the troubles of the outside world. "Oh, you forgot to feed Mrs. Perrywinkle, Louie, and Anya!" She pointed to the stuffed elephant, lemur, and monkey. "See?!"

"Your right." Veronica mimed pouring mac and cheese into three imaginary bowls.

"They thank you!" Valentina took two more scoopfuls. "'Ronica?"

"Yes?"

"Daddy says he knew you since high school. That makes you old."

Veronica laughed. "Thanks."

"What was Daddy like?"

_In high school or the years where we didn't speak after I transferred to Stanford?_ "In high school, I guess you could say he was a leader. Although, he wasn't very good at math, so make sure you practice your 123s." Valentina nodded. "And we would help each other out. Even now."

Valentina pushed her empty bowl away and looked up at Veronica. "Why?"

Weevil remained her contact to the underground and seedy world in Neptune. She chose her words carefully. "That's what friends do."

For the next hour they played Go Fish and Hide and Seek before the four year old tired herself out.

When Weevil and Jade arrived home, he waited until Jade was in the other room with a sleepy Valentina. "Any news on who's planting the shit on us?"

"It's obvious Deputy Lyles. He has the most arrests out of the entire department. They're all involved though."

"No proof?"

"Nothing substantial."

"Thanks for your help V with everything. I just don't know how much longer the boys are going to sit tight without retaliation."

"It's been a week. Hold your horses. Give me a month at least."

"Alright." A few beats later, "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I'll manage," Veronica replied before heading out the door.

*x**x**x**x*

Eight months had passed since Logan came home from his six-month deployment. They had made up for the lost years and pure happiness wasn't some abstract concept only the lucky few got to comprehend. Waking up next to him slowly turned into the highlight of her mornings. Yet for every bright rainbow, there was a gray raincloud. Logan left for two-week periods or sometimes almost four on short excursions since his homecoming. Weeks, she could handle with aplomb. Entire months back to back were a different story.

They still fought on more than one occasion. Stubbornness being the root of their arguments. Mild sparring usually about the disparity in income or how to handle the monster in the back of Veronica's closet known as her student loans which had barely shrunken in size. How to deal with the dangerous aspects of their careers without the pressure that comes from separation anxiety.

Regardless, they couldn't remember a time they felt as complete.

For all their ups and downs on their proverbial see-saw, Logan and Veronica seemed to have finally found a balance. A balance that could be potentially shot to hell every time Logan had sea duty or Veronica stuck her neck out too far.

Late Tuesday evening, Veronica crossed off another date in her Gnome Sweet Gnome calendar. Flipping through the months, Veronica landed on August. _**Last Day**_ written large in ink with Veronica's handwriting filled the 30th square. Placing the calendar back at the correct month, her eyes then shifted to the image of the mooning gnome which usually got a chuckle out of Veronica. Instead, her lips formed an impenetrable hard line. Logan entered the kitchen a couple of minutes later to grab a water bottle from the fridge. "You know if you stare at it long enough, Gnome Chomsky will start talking to you."

"I could use the advice."

"Anything I can do?"

"Yeah," Veronica turned to face Logan. He stood barefoot wearing brown shorts and a green tank. "I wanted to ask you something."

"If it's about Friday. I promise to behave myself if you agree to one dance."

"Debatable." She suppressed a smile. "I.." Veronica's mouth suddenly ran dry. Was she really that incapable of expressing how she genuinely felt? She took a deep breath and sat down in a chair at the dinning table a few feet away. He followed suit dragging a chair close to hers.

Logan's eyes widened as he took in Veronica's pale complexion. "Oh no. You have that look."

"What look?"

"Like you rather be digging a hole straight to China."

"Why when you could simply fly me over?" Her voice trailed off. "Logan."

He got the inflection right. "Ah, we're being serious? Okay, I'm all ears."

"After this next deployment, you only have about two years left in your contract."

"Nothing passes by you. What are you trying to say?"

"Are you…uh, what are your plans…." _Toughen up, Veronica. You can do this. _She tried her best to remain calm but her heartbeat quickened. She now dreaded his answer.

"I think that's been clear for quite a while. Veronica," Logan paused observing her discomfort, "seeing you is always the best part of my day. I'm man enough to admit the ball has always been in your court, though."

"I worried about you constantly. Still do." Veronica blurted out loud. She felt like she had been reduced to a emotionally stunted thirteen year old in attempts to finish this discussion. Her breath hitched.

"And vice versa; join the club." He smirked. "The first month's membership is free."

"But, what I want… I can't, I can't ask you to give up something that you love." A quality she clearly picked up from her mother, selfishness. Although, the great qualities instilled by her father had a way of cancelling out some of the other less appealing ones.

"Like you when you gave up becoming a lawyer and refused to take the bar exam?"

The change of subject gave Veronica her needed composure. She shook her head vehemently. "I didn't love it, just seemed like the road I was expected to take. I was Pod Veronica. _Invasion of the Body Snatchers Part 2._ We've been through that."

"No, that had been roughly a two minute conversation last year. You were too preoccupied with Keith's recovery to really consider your options back then."

"Not true! I guess I remember it differently."

"In any case, while we're on this topic, have you thought about eventually taking the exam?"

"Excuse me?" _Where was this coming from? _Veronica accepted a long time ago she was meant to roll around in the mud, not wear designer suits. Mars Investigations took top priority.

"Veronica, it's not like you to waste all that schooling and not finish through to completion." Veronica opened her mouth but suddenly closed it letting Logan continue. "All I'm saying is that maybe a big shot corporate lawyering job in New York wasn't the right fit. Doesn't mean you cant defend the underdogs on the side with your P.I. business or if I'm ever in another tight jam. I bet Lamb-chop is planning to accuse me of something as we speak."

Veronica's brows furrowed in consternation. "I don't know. To juggle both would be crazy."

"If there's one person in the world who could..." Logan averted his eyes recalling something to mind. "And to answer your question, you know I love it. Flying. Feeling like I'm doing something of worth with my life. Never before, even with Carrie, had I ever considered going AWOL. I've been tempted, because I love you more..." Logan was always the more vocal one of the two. He didn't shy away from his feelings and years later with lessons learned, Veronica tried to do the same though not as successfully.

Veronica bit her lip hard. Her insides turned to mush. Images of Hunter, Weevil with Jade and Valentina, and Logan's navy buddy who had a wife and two kids flashed in her mind reminding her what her heart already knew. "Let's just take it day-by-day?"

"Isn't that what we've been doing? You were the one who always swept this conversation under the rug. Just the other day when I brought it up to an extent."

Veronica's hands twitched in her lap. He was right, of course. She remembered her words perfectly from Friday, but she hadn't been entirely honest. "Truthfully, you must know I've thought about it all. I've never been more positive in my life...I want to be here in Neptune…with you. I've stuck by my choice. This last year has made me so happy..." She felt sick from word vomit.

Logan grabbed her left hand realizing it had begun to shake.

She glanced down at it and in a small voice, she added, "I wish we never lost those nine years, but I don't think we would have made it otherwise. Just know, I-I'm in it for the long haul no matter what. Eventually down the road, I'm sure I'd even want the whole family size package."

"Is that the one that comes with extra drumsticks?" Logan flashed a toothy smile in hopes of getting Veronica to relax.

"Jesus Logan, after everything we've been through; the relationships I've witness implode, the scandals,...this isn't easy for me. I feel like a ten year old sitting on another kid's shoulders, wearing an over-sized coat pretending to be an adult."

"You're doing a fine job at it." It scared the living shit out of him just the same. "I'm right there with you."

"What I'm trying to say is I'm not against the idea."

As vague as it all sounded, Logan knew what she meant. In the silence that followed, he leaned in and kissed the top of Veronica's forehead while his other hand not holding hers caressed her cheek. He pulled back and smiled. "Anything else, Bobcat?"

Veronica exhaled audibly. While she had more to consider, a substantial weight lifted off her shoulders. They could move on from here starting on the same page. Out the corner of her eye, she spotted a large bag near the kitchen. A grin stretched across her face. "Don't forget to take out the trash tonight."

*x**x**x**x*

On Wednesday, Veronica leaned back at her desk looking over a file when Marcie called. "First off, I spoke with Alex. He remembered the damn girl. Sarah McCauley. She's from Los Angeles. From what he told me, Sarah worked on a daytime soap at the time."

The woman in question existed after all. Veronica typed her name into the database while Marcie kept talking.

"Also, that guy Greg usually gets his stuff from? He's a music video producer and director. Alex said his name is Sean. Hopefully that clears up some stuff up and you can make sense out of it."

Veronica's mouth dropped open. _Sean._ She hadn't answered for more than a minute. Her eyes went back to the screen where she read Sarah McCauley was now Sarah Wakefield married to a Thomas Wakefield two and a half years ago. She had a house in Neptune within the 90909 zip code. A squeaky clean record, Sarah hadn't even received one parking ticket.

"Hello? Are you there?"

"Yeah, sorry." Veronica finally said while picturing what she would do on Friday. "It's just a small world."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****I felt like I've been so focused on driving the mystery forward that I wanted to write a chapter with mostly interactions between main characters. I did drop a reveal at the end which will play largely in next update**. **Really hope you like the conversation between Logan and Veronica; that was hard to write. So please let me know what you thought in a review or I may go back and rewrite it five more times._ Spoiler: Stay on the look out for Chapter 10, it shall feature L&V at the nightclub.__  
_**

_**P.S. I read Pilots and Naval Flight Officers serve eight to ten years so I thought okay, TEN years. I would say Logan did 4 years at Hearst, graduated, maybe even looked into the navy beforehand or completed the officer school thing after and then scored high on the Aviation Selection Test Battery since he was always intelligent if he applied himself. Did all the necessary training, etc. Read that the first 18-36 months of a Navy pilot's career is focused on turning him into an aviator... So it's been over seven years since he went down the path to become a pilot. That's where I got around two years left to serve unless he reenlists. Also, I didn't have Logan bring up anything about the navy benefits etc because lets be honest, Veronica knows; she researched it all. If I am incorrect with any of this navy stuff please let me know too.**  
_


End file.
